knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Istorija BiH
Copyright © Zlatko Lukic 2001. All Rights Reserved☃☃Materijal preuzet sa stranica: http://hjem.get2net.dk/VRBAS/pedia/historija.htm KRATAK PREGLED POVIJESTI/ISTORIJE BOSNE i HERCEGOVINE "Historia est testis temporum, lux veritatis, vita memoriae, magistra vitae, nuntia vetustatis." (Istorija je svjedok vremena, svjetlost istine, zivot uspomene, uciteljica zivota, vijesnik davnine.) M. T. Ciceron Uvodna napomena: U terminoloskom smislu istorija je nauka koja obradjuje povijest, a povijest je pripovijedanje o dogadjajima iz proslosti. Zbog toga bih radije sve ovo sto sam napisao nazvao povijescu, ili kako stari kazu pri-povijescu, tj. pricom - nego istorijom. Za one zlonamjerne interpretatore ovih redova koji slijede nije me briga, brinem se za dobronamjerne koji su jos uvijek na sebi svojstven nacin subjektivni u valoriziranju izvora, cinjenica i tumacenja jer se drze samo jednog, najcesce religijskog aspekta povijesti (bez obzira kojoj konfesiji pripadali). Nisam se upustao u detaljiziranje dogadjaja jer bi pisanje takvog rada zahtijevalo mnogo opsezniji pristup temi kakva je proslost jedne drzave. Zato ce se nekima uciniti da sam mozda nedovoljno paznje posvetio nekim dijelovima bosanske proslosti o kojima oni znaju mnogo vise nego ja jer su culi price od suvremenika, citali memoare i sami bili ucesnici u proslim dogadjajima. Moze se primjetiti da sam malo vise paznje nego drugim nacijama sa razlogom posvetio Bosnjacima u povijesti BiH. To je iz prostog razloga sto Bosnjaci nemaju neku drugu "maticnu" domovinu osim svoje, niti neku "rezervnu domovinu". Time niukom slucaju ne zelim da favoriziram Bosnjake kao naciju koja u Bosni ima vise prava od drugih nacija. Jednostavno, zelim da naglasim kako BiH pripada i njima, jer stoljecima se dokazuje da je ona prcija samo Srbije i Hrvatske. Istorijom se smatra sve ono sto se dogodilo do 30 godina unazad, sve ostalo se u istoriji smatra: suvremenost i ne podleze metodoloskom istorijskom vrednovanju jer jos nisu dostupni svi arhivi, dokumenti i izvori. Opcenito, veoma je nezahvalno sa istorijskog aspekta valorizirati ono sto se smatra sadasnjoscu. Covjek lako sam sebi moze da skoci u usta jer ga do jucer neotkriveni podaci vec sutradan mogu demantirati. I pored toga nastojao sam da period od trideset godina unazad, dakle od 1970. opisem, a vrijeme od 1992. do danasnjih dana obradjen je samo kao kronoloski slijed dogadjaja u kojem su navedene opcepoznate cinjenice jer jos zadugo nece biti poznati svi relevantni detalje iz rata. Molim citaoce da ovo uvaze. SLAVENI i BALKAN Da bi se lakse shvatila istorija BiH potrebno je krenuti od osnovnih pojmova o kojima je rijec u naslovu. Slaveni su velika skupina indoevropskih naroda koji su bili povezani praslavenskim jezikom, a od kojih su se kasnije formirale nacije. Danasnji Slaveni se dijele u tri grupe: 1. Juzni Slaveni: Bosnjaci, Bugari, Crnogorci, Hrvati, Makedonci, Slovenci i Srbi 2. Istocni Slaveni: Bjelorusi, Rusi i Ukrajinci - i: 3. Zapadni Slaveni: Cesi, Poljaci, Slovaci i Luzicki Srbi. Prapostojbina starih Slavena nalazila se na podrucju Istocne Evrope, u danasnjoj Poljskoj i Zapadnoj Rusiji. Granice tog prostora cinilo je na sjeveru Balticko more, na zapadu rijeka Odra, na jugu planine Tatre i Karpati, a na istoku rijeke Dnjepar i Njemen. Stari Slavenu su zivjeli u rodovsko-plemenskom ustrojstvu. Nekoliko obitelji cinilo je jedan rod, vise rodova bratsvo, a nekoliko bratstava - pleme. Izmedju sebe su birali vodju samo u slucaju rata. Inace miroljubivi, rijetko su prvi pocinjali napad na tudje teritorije. Imali su u plemenu primitivan oblik demokratije: kada je trebalo izabrati vodju plemena, ili u savezu plemena kada bi se udruzili u slucaju odbrane - glasali bi za jednog od onih koji je bio "prvi medju jednakima" po ugledu, iskustvu i bogatstvu. Nisu poznavali ropstvo: svoje zarobljenike su ukljucivali u plemenski zivot. U ravnicarskim krajevima zivjeli su u sojenicama baveci se pretezno ribolovom i gajenjem povrca. U brdovitim podrucjima zivjeli su u zemunicama i kolibama i bavili se lovom i stocarstvom, ali nisu bili pripadnici klasicne nomadske kulture. Pismo nisu poznavali, a za racunanje su koristili - rabos. Nisu poznavali ni novac pa im je trgovina bila trampa - prirodna zamjena: stocar je mijenjao meso i kozu zivotinje za biljne proizvode. Od oruzja su koristili luk i strijelu, sablju i stit, koplje i sjekiru. Svi Slaveni su govorili jednim, praslavenskim jezikom. Mnogo stoljeca kasnije, kada su se rasplinuli iz postojbine taj jezik je evoluirao u prvi "knjizevni" jezik Slavena - staroslavenski (crkvenoslavenski) jezik. Religija Starih Slavena U prvom periodu svog duhovnog, vjerskog zivota kod starih Slavena je prisutan: Animizam: posto su se uglavnom bavili zemljoradnjom, ovisili su o prirodnim silama koje su u njihovoj psihi bile olicene u demonima i duhovima, npr.: stuha - demon nepovoljnog vremena. U razvoju vjerske misli sljedeci je: Totemizam: svako bratstvo ili pleme imalo je svoju svetu zivotinju - totem koju nisu smjeli ubiti jer se smatralo da je ta zivotinja zastitnik njihove grupe, od toga se i dan-danas zadrzala prezimena (kod sve tri nacije u BiH): Jelencic, Lisica, Medjedovic, Vukcic, Tica, itd. Tek kasnije se javlja vjerovanje u vise bogova: Politeizam: svaki politeizam daje bogovima ljudska svojstva. Vrhovni bog je bio Dajbog - bog Sunca, Vida (zena Dajboga) je bozica obitelji, Vesna (njihova kci) - prirode, Perun (sin Dajboga, a muz Vesne) - bog groma, Svarog (sin Perunov) - vatre, Svarozic (sin Svaroga) - bog mlade stoke, Volos (Perunov sin) - bog stoke, Svetovid (Perunov sin) - bog proricanja, Jaril (brat Svetovidov) - bog suma, Lada (Svetovidova zena) - bozica zemlje, Morana (Ladina kci) - smrti, Cernibog - (Svetovidov sin) - bog sudbine. Vremenom su sva staroslavenska plemena prihvatila Dajboga kao vrhovnog boga, a to se u teoriji religija naziva: Hetonizam: postivanje jednog od mnostva bogova kao glavnog. Slevenska mitologija ima i mnoga niza bica: vile, rusalke, bijeseove, sudjenice, rodjenice, dodole, vampire i vukodlake. Vjerovali su u zagrobni zivot i svoje pokojnike ukopavali sa hranom, picem i oruzjem. Kipove bogova su pravili u drvetu. Neka vjerovanja su ostala prisutna i kada su primili krscanstvo: praznovjerice, kletve, vracanje, caranje. Primjetan je i: Dualizam: dvojnost dobra i zla, koji ce svoj puni izraz dobiti kasnije kod bosanskih krstjana: uz dobrog Dajboga postoji zli Cernibog, uz rodjenice su bijesovi, a uz Vesnu je Morana. Tek dolaskom na Balkan Slaveni ce postepeno primati: Monoteizam: u obliku krscanstva, a kasnije i islama i time ce njihova vjerska evolocija biti zavrsena. Bosna i Iliri U zapadnom dijelu Balkana (tur. sumovite planine) se nalazi podrucje koje od starog vijeka ima geopoliticki topik Bosona (ilirski: tekuca voda) po imeni rijeke koja se danas zove Bosna. Cijela Bosna kao i Balkan od paleolita (srednjeg kamenog doba) je naseljena ljudskom rasom. Prastanovnici Bosne su Iliri koji su zivjeli u njoj od 3000. g.p.n.e. Iliri su bili veoma dobri ratnici i zbog toga su cesto bili u sluzbi velikih sila antike: Grcke i Rima. Zivjeli su u primitivnim oblicima gradova, a bavili su se uglavnom lovom, a na moru ribarstvom i gusarstvom. U sjeverozapadnom dijelu Balkana zivjela su ilirska plemena: Histrioni, Liburni, Latobici, Kolapiani, Jasi, Varciani i Breuci - svi sjeverno od Save i zapadno od Dunava. U istocnom dijelu Balkana zivjeli su: Andizeteji, Skordisci, Amantini, Ditioni, Sardeteji, Autoriteji i Glinidiconi - od istocne obale Drine do Crnog mora. Na jugu Balkana (Albanija i Grcka) obitavali su Dokleji, Labateji, Skitioni, Partini, Pirusteji i Talauti. Medju mnostvom tih plemena na teritoriji danasnje BiH zivjela su ova ilirska plemena: Japodi - izmedju Une, Save i Vrbasa, Mezeji - izmedju Vrbasa, Save i Bosne, Dariopi - izmedju Bosne, Save i Drine, Dindari - na podrucju kraskih polja B. Grahova, Glamoca i Kupresa, Deuri - na prostoru od Livna do Neretve, Dezitijati - istocno do Neretve do Drine - i Aredeji - u prioblanom pojasu od usca Neretve do Boke Kotorske. Iliri su tek u III stoljecu p.n.e. uspjeli da oforme jacu drzavu, ali ih je unistilo njihovo gusarstvo jer su imali veoma mocnog susjeda - Rim koji ih je u dugotrajnom periodu slabio, od 229. p.n.e. do 9. g.n.e. uspio da pokori i uvrsti u svoju imperiju. Vremenom su se romanizirani Iliri, a i Kelti i Sasi stopili u konglomerat - Vlasi; povukli u brda i poceli baviti iskljucivo katunskim stocarstvom. Bosna, Rim i podjela Carstva Mudri Rimljani su brzo otkrili da u Bosni leze bogata nalazista ruda: srebro, bakar, zeljezo i olovo. Od ilirskog vremena Bosna je bila naseljena: Keltima i Sasima kao vjestim rudarima. Rim u Bosni otvara velike rudnike srebra: Srebrenica i Srebrenik, bakra - Kupres, zeljeza - Vares i olova - Olovo. Sve je to popraceno romanizacijom stanovnistva sto znaci da autohtoni zivalj pocinje koristiti latinski jezik i pismo, usvajaju rimsku religiju i time gube svojstva i osobine sopstvenog etinckog identiteta. Bosna tada cini dio pokrajine Ilirik, koja se dijeli na Dalmaciju (planinski dio Bosne i Panoniju (Bosanska Posavina). Radi brzeg razvijanja rudarstva, trgovine i lakseg djelovanja rimske vlasti Rimljani grade naselja i ceste u Bosni. Najvazniji putni pravci lepezasto su se sirili od glavnog grada provincije Ilirik - Salone (Solin kraj Splita u Hrvatskoj). Jedan put je vodio pravcem: Salona - Ekrum (Obrovac) - Sabria (Glamoc) - Sernada (Protici kraj Sipova) - Kastra (Banjaluka) - Servicium (B. Gradiska), drugi: Salona - Tilorik (Trilj na Cetini) - Bistua Vetus (Duvno) - Bistua Nova (Bugojno) - Arduba (Vranduk) - Akva (Ilidza kod Sarajeva) - Argentaria (Srebrenica), a treci: Salona - Narona (Vid) - Asamo (Trebinje) - Epidaurum (Cavtat u C. Gori) Inace, vaznija mjesta toga doba u Bosni su bili centri rimskih garnizona, imanja zemljoposjednika i vikednaska naselja bogatasa (tamo gdje su ljekovite vode). Osim navedenih mjesta to su jos i ove lokacije: Recinium (Golubic na Uni), Salde (Brcko), Ad Saline (Tuzla), Domavium (Gradina kod Srebrenice) i Diluntum (Stolac). Rijeke Bosne u doba Rima su imale latinizirana ilirska imena: Savus (Sava), Unus (Una), Sanus (Sana) Urpanus (Vrbas), Bosinus (Bosna), Drinus (Drina) i Naro (Neretva). Prvi put u istoriji rijeka Drina je 297. postala granica izmedju Istoka i Zapada i tako ce ostati u civilizacijskom pogledu do danas. Sta se zapravo tada dogodilo? Rimksi imperator Dioklecijan, inace Ilir, radi lakseg upravljanja Carstvom izvrsio je administrativnu podjelu drzave na istocni i zapadni dio. Njegovu reformu nastavlja Konstantin I Veliki i svoju rezidenciju seli iz Rima koji je sve cesce ugrozen barbarskim napadima i time stvara "drugi Rim" u gradu Bizantionu koji dogradjuje i daje mu svoje ime Konstantinopolis. Prelomna godina u duhovnom smislu za sav zapadni svijet bila je 313. kada je isti car milanskim ediktom do tada rigorozno tretiran religiozni kult krscanstvo proglasio za sluzbenu vjeru Bizanta. Poslije vladavine Teodosija 395. Rim se definitivno dijeli na dvije zasebne drzave, na Zapadno Rimsko Carstvo i Istocno Rimsko Carstvo (Bizant). Granica izmedju tih carevina isla je od sjevera prema jugu rijekom Dunavnom i to: od Akvineuma (Budimpeste) do Singidunuma (Beograda), onda uzvodno Savom do usca Drine u nju, pa uzvodno Drinom i rijekom Pivom, preko Anderbe (Niksica) do Batue (Budve) na Jadranskom moru. Cijelo podrucje Bosne pripalo je Zapadnom Rimskom Carstvu. Velika seoba naroda Huni, najveci nomadski narod Azije provalio je 375. u Evropu kroz "vrata naroda" prostor izmedju Urala i Kaspijskog jezera. Njihova mnogobrojna plemena isla su u potragu za novim ispasama za svoja stada. Ispred sebe su tjerali mnog enarode koji su do tada zivjeli u stepama Rusije, pa su u Evropu stigli: Ostrogoti, Vizigoti, Vandali, Alani, Svevi, Alemani, Gepidi, Venedi, Anti, Sabiri, Avari i Sarmati. Huni su cak uspjeli i osnovati drzavu koja je trajala do smrti njihovog vodje Atile 451, a veci dio Bosne bio je u njenom sastavu. Sva navedena plemena su potisnula narode u Evropi koji su oduvijek zivjeli na svojoj zemlji: Germani i Burgundi su iz srednje Evrope otisli na zapad u Galiju (Francusku), Angli i Sasi su presli sa kopna u Albion (Britaniju), a Normani su presli u Skandinaviju. Ta seoba naroda je trajala stoljecima. Narodi su upadali povremeno u Zapadno Rimsko Carstvo, pa su 410. prvi put opustosili Rim. Neki od tih naroda osnivaju svoje drzave: Vizigoti u Spaniji, Ostrogoti u Italiji i na Balkanu, tako da i sva Bosna potpada pod njen sastav, Vandali u sjevernoj Africi. Bosna, preko koje su u tom periodu prohalali svi ti narodi kasnije dolazi u sastav drzave Langobarda. Nekoliko decenija kasnije nastaje prvo veliko srednjovjekovno zapadno kraljevstvo - Franacka (448-873.) u ciji sastav ulazi i tadasnja Bosna koja je najistocnija provinicija te drzave jer se granici na Drini sa Bugarskom, a kasnije sa Bizantom. U medjuvremenu, carevi Bizanta su prosirili su krscanstvo na veliki dio Evrope i vremenom su svi novopridosli narodi postali krscani i postepeno je cijela Evropa postala krscanski kontinent. Dolazak Slavena na Balkan Kao sto je Germane potjerao na zapad snazni prodor Huna, tako je i pleme Avara pokrenulo Slavene prema jugu. Zajednickim snagama, a pod vodstvom Avara koje su Slaveni zvali Obrima (otud toponimi: Obrovac, Obrenovac i prezimena: Obric i Obrenovic) vec od 518. povremeno upadaju u Bizant i pljackaju ga. 522. se okrecu vec oslabljenom Zapadnom Rimskom Carstvu i 560. prelaze Dunav koji je glavna granica na sjeveru Carstva. Nakon trogodisnje opsade najutvrdjenijeg grada Panonije, Sirmiuma (S. Mitrovice) Slaveni ga osvajaju 582. Od te godine se Slaveni pocinju zadrzavati u osvojenim podrucjima na Balkanu. Iskoristivsi kasnije vojne nemire u Carstvu (vojska je napustila granicu zbog losih plata) Slaveni masovno prodiru preko Dunava, Drave i Save. 614. su dospjeli cak do glavnog grada Ilirka, Salone i razorili ga. Vidjevsi da nemaju otpora poceli su da prezimljuju u novoj domovini. Za razliku od njih Avari su se vracali preko Drave u svoju vec oformljenu drzavu koja je trajala od 568-802. Neko vrijeme je i Bosna bila dio te avarske drzave. Starosjedioci Bosne; Iliri, Kelti, Sasi, Grci i Rimljani cijelo vrijeme te najezde povlacili su se u planine jer su Slaveni gotovo uvijek naseljavali plodne ravnice uz rijeke i usca. 626. Avari i Slaveni su pokusali osvojiti Konstantinopolis, ali su porazeni - sto se osobito odrazilo na savez jer se Slaveni pocinju sve vise da osamostaljuju u odnosu na Avare. Slaveni su nastavili i u novoj domovini da se udruzuju u zajednice, sa knezom na celu. Jos uvijek su bili na nivuo rodovsko-plemenskog uredjenja i vojne demokratije. Zarobljenike vise nisu primali u svoj krug nego su za njih poceli da traze otkup, a to su naucili od Avara. Nazalost, Slaveni jos nisu znali da udruze svoja plemena u veci savez tako da su u narednim stoljecima dolazili pod prevlast Franaka, Madjara, Bugara do 971. i Bizanta. Bosna je prvi put pominje kao geografski pojam (dakle ne kao drzava) 753. u latinskom analu "Metodos". Kasnije, bizantski car iz makedonske dinastije, Konstantin VII Porfirogenit 948. u svom djelu "De administrando imperio" (O upravljanju carstvom) spominje zemlju Bosnu. Prvi slavenski pomen Bosne kao drzave datira iz pocetka XI stoljeca u "Kronici popa Dukljanina" - pod tim pojmom se podrazumijeva prostor od Zavidovica na sjeveru, preko Vlasica i Prozora na zapadu do Srebrenice i Foce na istoku i planina Prenja i Zelengore na jugu. BOSNA u SREDNJEM VIJEKU Banovina Bosna Grb Kotromanica Pripovijedanje pocinje (latinski: historia - povijest, pripovijest, pripovijedanje) sredinom XII stoljeca, tacnije 1141. godine. Plemena Bosnjaka (za tumacenje narodnosnog imena Bosnjaci, Hrvati, Srbi vidi: GENEZA BOSNJAKA) okupila su se na poziv svog bana (avarski: bogat, gospodin) i pobijedili su vojsku ugarskog kralja Geze II u B. Posavini. Geza II je htio da porobi Bosnu jer je kao sin Bele II i Jelene (kcerke velikog zupana Raske, Urosa I) smatrao da i Bosna i Raska trebaju biti dio njegovog kraljevstva. Ali Bosnjaci se nisu dali; vecinu plemena ujedinio je bosanski ban BORIC (1141-63.), savladao je neprijatelje i time postao poznat u istoriji kao prvi ban Bosne kojem je ime upamceno. To moze da znaci da je Bosna i ranije imala svoje banove, ali se njihova imena gube u tami stoljeca, najvise zbog toga sto do sada nisu pronadjeni pouzdani materijalni dokazi ili pisani tragovi koji bi potvrdjivali tu mogucnost. Bosna je tada bila veoma mala drzava i cesto je postajala mamac i zeljeni plijen susjednih kraljevina, Ugarske, Bugarske i Bizanta. Za njene planine bogate sumom, za bogate rudnike, za njenu so, otimali su se svi, ali ipak najvise Ugarska jer joj je kroz Bosnu bio najblizi put do Jadrana. Granice banovine Bosne za vrijeme bana Borica bile su na sjeveru Vranduk, na istoku plenine Zvijezda i Romanija, na jugu planina Bjelasnica i rijeke Rama i Neretva, a na zapadu rijeka Vrbas do D. Vakufa i planina Vlasic. U Bosni se tada zivjelo slicno kao u pradomovini. Bosnjaci su se pretezno bavili stocarstvom i zemljoradnjom. Nomadski dio stanovnistva zivio je u planinama i silazio je u naselja da trguje sa zemljoradnicima. Naselja su se stvarala oko tvrdjava i utvrdjenih gradova. U naseljima su zivjeli pretezno zanatlije i rudari. Medju prvim naseljima u Bosni poznati su: Visoko, Fojnica, Kresevo, Busovaca, Vrbaski Grad (G. Seher kod Banjaluke), Zenica, Prozor i Hodidjed (kod Sarajeva). Stanovnistvo Bosne osim Bosnjaka cinili su ranije spomenuti Vlasi (romanizirani Kelti i Sasi, koji su se poceli mijesati i sa Bosnjacima), zatim Hrvati koji su poceli stizati u Bosnu sa zapada poslije propasti hrvatske drzave 1102. godine i Srbi ciji su raski zupani imali posjede u istocnom Humu. U to doba, kada je bio mir - bosanski ban nije imao nikakvu vlast. On je bio samo glavni komandant vojske u slucaju rata. I dalje su bosnjacka plemena (Hrvatinici, Vukcici, Jablanovici, Zlatonosici, i dr.) zivjela samostalno i nisu priznavali nikakvog gospodara osim najstarijeg clana svoga plemena. Svako pleme je zivjelo na podrucju jedne ili vise zupanija, a njime je upravljao zupan. Bosnjaci tada nisu pripadali ni jednoj religiji. Svoju djedovsku vjeru su postepeno zaboravaljali, a posto su dugo zivjeli izvan glavnih misionarskih krscanskih transverzala, izbjegli su pokrstavanje koje je zahvatilo Hrvate i Srbe. Naravno, Vatikan je nastojao da pokrsti Bosnjake, ali u tom nije uspijevao, jer kako objasniti latinsku liturgiju bosnjackom narodu kada ga vatikanski misionari nisu znali. Postojale su crkve u Fojnici i Kresevu, ali vjernici su bili pretezno Vlasi i odbjegli Hrvati iz Hrvatske. Ovdje je vazno napomenuti da jos ne postoji razlika izmedju katolicanstva i pravoslavlja mada je veliki vjerski raskol bio 1054. godine. Ni sami popovi, a pogotovo vjernici nisu znali za neku osobitu razliku izmedju orotodoksne i katolicke doktrine, ispovijedali su svoju vjeru nesvjesni da su istovremeno pod patronatom i Vatikana i Konstantinopolisa koji su zajedno polagali pravo na sve svoje vjernike. Prvi bosanski banovi Bana Borica naslijedio je njegov rodjak (ne zna se u kojem stupnju srodstva) KULIN BAN (1163-1204.). U to doba Bosna dozivljava prvo teritorijalno sirenje na racun Bizanta i Ugarske. Kulin je vise volio u susjedstvu imati slabu kraljevinu Ugarsku, nego stoljetni mocni Bizant, pa zato kao saveznik ugarskog kralja Bele III ratuje protiv bizanstkog cara Andronika I Komnena. Kulin je uspostavio trgovacke odnose sa Dubrovnikom i povelja od 29. augusta 1189. (kojom se odobrava sloboda trgovine dubrovackim trgovcima u banovini Bosni) prvi je pisani dokument bosanske istorije pa se zbog toga taj datum uzima kao pocetak pisane istorije BiH. Ta povelja se nalazi u Istorijskom muzeju u Petrogradu. U Kulinovo doba 1199. godine pada i prvi pritisak Vatikana da se Bosna odrekne heretickog ucenja koje su propovijedali bosanski krstjani (popularno, ali samo uslovno istovjetni sa bogumilima). I zaista, Kulin ban i bosanski velikasi su se na Bilinom polju (kod Zenice) lazno odrekli svoje vjere pred poslanikom pape Inocentija III 8. aprila 1203. Ali cim je poslanstvo izaslo iz Bosne, sva Bosna je opet nastavila da propovjeda svoju vjeru. Taj tadasnji postupak postao je kasnija praksa u Bosni: svaki put Bosnjaci bi se "pokajali" i "odrekli" svoje vjere, a kada bi inkvizitori otisli, oni bi se vracali svojoj religiji. Dugotrajno i relativno mirno razdoblje vladanje Kulina ostalo je vjecno u sjecanju Bosnjaka u izreci "Od Kulina bana i sretnih dana." Njega je naslijedio stariji sin STJEPAN (1204-32.) koji je zbacen jer je htio uvesti katolicanstvo u Bosnu. Pred kraj njegove vladavine dolazi inkvizicija u Bosnu; u Vitezu godinama radi sud za istrazivanje hereze i tada biva spaljeno nekoliko desetina bosanskih krstjana. Revolt naroda zbog spavljivanja uzrokuje zbacivanje Stjepana, a poslije njega je izabran za bana njegov rodjak (postoje naznake da je on rodjeni brat Stjepanov): MATIJA NINOSLAV (1232-50.) On je odbio imenovanje biskupa za Bosnu od strane Vatikana, ali je bio prisiljen da napravi ustupak Papskoj stolici time sto je primio misiju dominikanaca 1233. Oni osnivaju biskupiju Bosna Srebrna (Bosnia Argentaria) sa centrom u Srebrenici. M. Ninoslav je vodio dva rata protiv krstasa koji su htjeli istrijebiti bosanske krstjane; prvi put protiv ugarskog hercega (madjarski: vojvoda) Kolomana 1234-1239. Drugi rat se vodio izmedju vojske dominikanskog biskupa Ponse i vatrenog zastitnika krstjana Stjepana Hrvatinica od 1244-1247. I tada su se Bosnjaci lazno odrekli vjere da bi prezivjeli, jer je rat bio bosanska Pirova pobjeda. Kotromanici Neki istoricari isticu da je sljedeci ban PRIJEZDA I (1250787.) rodjak M. Ninoslava, ali stepen njihovog krvnog srodstva nije dokazan, zapravo je pod velikim upitnikom. Hrvatski povijesnicari tvrde da su Kotromanici Germani (Goti; Ghotoroammani - Kotoramani), a srpski historicari da su Srbi (jer su "prijezdili" - presli preko Drine - pa otud ime - Prijezda). Ali, tacno je jedino to da se u heretickoj Bosni ne bi mogao odrzati ni jedan vladar ako nije iz naroda, tj. iz Bosne i ako barem u jednom dijelu svoje vladavine nije bio zastitinik krstjana. Prvi Kotromanici: Prijezda I i PRIJEZDA II (1278790.) nisu bili mocni vladari. Prijezda I je bio pod velikim uticajem ugarskog kralja Bele IV, cak je bio i njegov vazal nekog vrijeme. Iako se 1254. i 1283. borio protiv krizara u Bosni, pred kraj zivota morao je primi katolicku vjeru. Njegov sin Prijezda II koji je takodjer katolik uspio se odrzati na prijestolu samo tri godine. STJEPAN I KOTROMAN (1290/1310.) po kojem je cijela dinastija dobila ime bio je prvi ban koji je krunu naslijedio od svoga oca. To znaci da se dotadasnja "vojna demokratija" istopila jer je vladarska obitelj postala dovoljno mocna da diktira nacin nasljedjivanja. Do tada su se banovi birali na saboru Bosnjaka u Mostrama gdje je bio centar djeda bosankih krstjana. Od djeda bi ban dobio blagoslov, pitao ga za savjete u vezi diplomatije, rata i vjencanja. Tako se desilo da se Stjepan I ozenio kcerkom srpskog kralja Dragutina, Jelisavetom, kako bi ostao u dobrim odnosima sa Nemanjicima i imao ih kao saveznike protiv Ugarske i Bizanta. To priblizavanje Srbiji nije se svidjelo zapadnim komsijama, bogatim hrvatskim velikasima i banovima Subicima, pa su zaratili sa Bosnom i vladali njenim velikim dijelom u dvadesetogodisnjem periodu 1302/22. U to doba u Bosnu stizu franjevci 1291. Poslije nekoliko bitaka Subice u Bosni je zbacio veliki zastitnik krstjana, knez Hrvatin, po cijoj naredbi je ubijen Mladen II Subic. STJEPAN II KOTROMANIC (1322/53) je uz pomoc kneza Hrvatina dosao na prijesto. U njegovo doba, 1326. u Bosnu ponovo dolazi inkvizicija i nastoji prisilnim pokrstavanjem da umanji uticaj krstjana medju Bosnjacima, ali ne uspijevaju jer je i Stjepan II i sam zastintnik krstjana. Zato 1340. krizari opet pokusavaju jedan vojni pohod, ali ni ovaj put im to ne polazi za rukom. Rodbinskim vezama Sjepan II doprinosi stabilnosti Bosne, jedna od tri zene mu je bila bugarska princeza, kci cara Mihajla Sismana, a druga zena kci velikog vojvode Poljske Kazimjeza Kujavije. Zatim; svoju kcerku Elizabetu udao je je za ugarsko-hrvatsko-poljskog kralja Ludvika I Anzujskog, najmocnijeg vladara tadasnje Evrope, a drugu kcerku Katarinu za Hermana I Celjskog. U Stjepanovim osvajanjima Bosna je izasla na Savu, stigla na zapad do Sane, srpskom caru Dusanu uzeo je zupe Usoru, Soli i Hum i time Bosna izlazi na Jadransko more. Iza sebe je ostavio dva puta vecu drzavu nego sto ju je zatekao. Stolovao je u Bobovcu, a pred kraj zivota je poceo graditi Kraljevu Sutisku (koja ce ime dobiti tek po vladanju Tvrtka I). Od toga doba bosanski vladari su nazimjenicno na strani Ugarske ili Italije, a cijelo vrijeme su saveznici Dubrovnika u vjecitoj borbi protiv Venecije. Bosanski krstjani Mnogi istoricari su bosanske bogumile do sada poistovjecivali sa bogumilstvom koje je samo zbirno ime za sve hereze te epohe: kudugeri u Grckoj, babuni u Srbiji, garatensesi, kalojani, patareni i konkorecani u Italiji, albigenzi, katari, popelicani i tekserani u Francuskoj, begini i gazari u Njemackoj. Ucenje bosankih krstjana je jedna varijanta dualistickog, manihejskog ucenja o postojanju dva tvorca: starijeg sina bozijeg, djavola onog loseg koji je stvorio nesavrseni materijalni svijet i dobrog, Isusa koji je stvorio savrseni nebeski svijet. Od bugarskih bogumila krstajni Bosne uzeli su samo neke postavke. U prinicipu oba ucenja i bogumilsko i bosanskih krstajna, kao i sva ostala su izraz revolta protiv krscanskih crkava. Posto je kriz isto materijalan i on je izvor zla. Isto tako nisu postivali ni krizanje vodom jer i ona materija. Odbacivali su iz Biblije Stari zavjet, ikone, prezirali su crkve, biskupe i Vatikan. Zivjeli su skromno u svojim hizama koje su ujedno bile i mjesta vjerskih obreda. Nisu imali svoja imanja kao krscanski monaski redovi, odricali su svoje vjernike od materijalnih bogatstava i nagovarali ih na nepokornost bogatasima. Zabranjivali su da se jede meso (jer je uzrokovano prolijevanjem krvi), da se pije alkohol, petak mi je bio dan odmora, a imali su veoma strog post. Vjencanje je bilo gradjansko a ne crkveno, a svoju vjeru su propovijedali na bosanskom jeziku. Na celu crkve bosanske stajao je djed (did). On je bio najstariji medju vjernicima i nije imao nikakvu vlast, posjedovao je samo ugled. Centar djeda bio je u prvo u selu Milima kod Visokog, a onda u Mostrama. Nizi od njega bili su starci, strojnici, gosti - a svi su se nazivali krstjani. Krstajni su sami sebe dijelili na ciste: oni koji su se strogo pridrzavali svih vjerskih propisa; i na mrsne: njima je pripadao najveci dio naroda, oni su deklarativno prihvatali vjeru, ali se nisu decidno pridrzavali propisa. Cisti nisu imali nikakve imovine i zivjeli su bukvalno od milostinje mrsnih - dakle bili su neka vrsta asketa, redovnika. Samo ucenje se javilo u Bosni 1190. i kroz cijeli period postojanja srednjovjekovne bosanske drzave bilo je zvanicna, drzavna religija sve do 1463. kada su Turci osvojili Bosnu. Kroz cijeli taj period Vatikan potpomognut Ugarskom, Venecijom, Bizantom, Srbijom vodio je protiv Bosne krizarske ratove ne bi li istrijebio krstjane i nametnuo u vladarskoj dinastiji Kotromanica katolicanstvo kao zvanicnu vjeru. Od 1234. 1358. vodjeno je ukupon sedam katolickih i pravoslavnih pohoda u namjeri da se u Bosni iskorijeni ucenje krstjana a uvede krscanstvo u bilo kojem obliku. Cinjenica je da ni jedan pohod nije uspio, tako da se moze reci da srednjovjekovna Bosna (dakle najveca vecina njenog naroda) nije nikada pripadala ni katolickoj ni pravoslavnoj crkvi. Bosanski vladari i velikasi prihvatii su krstjane od pocetka prvenstveno zato sto ono nije trazilo feude kao sto su trazili katolicki samostani i pravoslavni manastiri. Krstjani su trazili samo zastitu svojih zivota od progona stranih vojski. To je bilo i u interesu vlasti - jer ni velikasi nisu zeljeli da padnu pod uticaj krscanstva jer bi time izgubili samostalnost i morali ratovati za jednu ili drugu vjersku alijansu, a vjernicima istoka ili zapada dijeliti svoju zemlju. Velikasi su krstjanima ukazivali cast time sto su ih drzali u krugu svojih obitelji, oni su im odgajali djecu, bili im dijaci (pisari) svjedoci i savjetnici u pravnim poslovima. Djedovi su svojim savjetima znali da uticu na bosansku politiku i vremenom se pokazali kao znacajan faktor u odrzanju bosanske drzave i njene nezavisnosti. Kraljevina Bosna Posto je Stjepan II umro bez sina, njega je naslijedio sin njegovog brata Vladislava - TVRTKO I (1353-1391.). Tvrtko je u sebi imao i hrvatske krvi (mati mu je bila Jelena, kci hrvatskog bana Pavla Subica) i srpske krvi (baba mu je bila Jelisaveta, kci srpskog kralja Dragutina). Naslijedio je veliki i stabilnu banovinu. Situacija u Evropi isla mu je u prilog: velike sile na zapadu su bile zauzete "stogodisnjim ratom", ugarsko krilo Anzujaca dobilo je konkurenciju u italijanskim Anzujcima i neprestano su se prepirali oko prevlasti na Jadranu. Tvrtko je pametno izabrao saveznistvo Ugarske, koja mu je bila u susjedstvu i koja je bila mocna kraljevina pod Ludvigom I Anzujskim, a ne kraljevinu Siciliju koja je bila daleko, preko mora. Jedno vrijeme, do 1356. naginjao je katolicanstvu (uticaj majke), ali dvije najmocnije velikaske obitelji u Bosni; Hrvatinici i Kosace odrzavale su krstjanski duh u cijeloj banovini. Zbog toga Tvrtko 1358. kada papa Inocentije IV na Bosnu iznova salje krizare staje u odbranu bosanskih krstjana. Poslije tog, sedmog krizarskog pohoda zadugo vise nije bilo pokusaja da se Bosna pridobije za Vatikan. Poslije smrti zadnjeg srpskog cara Urosa na Marici 1371. Tvrtko pokazuje namjeru da zagospodari jednim dijelom propalog srpskog carstva, isticuci svoje pravo na nasljedje po krvi. Zato je prvo porazio mocnog srpskog velikasa Nikolu Altomanovica i pripojio njegove zemlje oko rijeka Lima, Tare i Pive, a poslije sporazuma sa knezom Lazarom, proglasio se 1377. u Milima, centru bosanskih krstjana za "kralja Bosne, Srbije, Hrvatske, Dalamcije, Primorja, Zapadnih strana, Donjih krajeva i Huma". Od tada do smrti kralj Tvrtko I je vodeci vladar na cijelom Balkanu, a Kraljevina Bosna se prostire na zapadu od Sukosana (juzno od Zadra), preko Lapca, duz rijeke Une, na sjeveru do Save, na istoku do Drine, Lima i Bijelog Polja, donjeg toka Zete, podnozje Lovcena, pa do Budve, gdje opet izlazi na Jadran. Bosni tada pripadaju otoci: Solta, Brac, Hvar i Korcula cije su se gradske uprave samovoljno stavile pod patronat bosanske drzave kako bi ih ona zastitila od Venecije. 1382. Tvrtko I gradi luku Stjepan (Herceg Novi) gdje gradi bosansku mornaricu: cetiri velika broda i 32 manja. Pojavom Turaka u blizini svoje kraljevine salje odred vojske na Kosovo 1389. Tvrtko I je prvi bosanski vladar koji kuje zlatni novac u Bosni: gros, dinar i poludinar. U Bosni je razvio trgovinu, a i ugrozio je primat Dubrovnika koji je imao monopol na prodaju soli na Balkanu. Sve nemire neposlusne bosanske vlastele znao je da smiri i pridobije za jedinstvo Bosne. Cak je i na Jadranskom moru imao prestiz jer je ugrozavao gusarskim napadima svojih lakih brodova teske galije Mletacke Republike. Kralj Tvrtko I je uz svoje ime stavio jos jedno ime: Stjepan (po uzoru na prvog krscanskog mucenika) i tu su praksu nastavili svi sljedeci bosanski kraljevi. On je, diplomatski izabrao ime tog prvomucenika kako bi se katolickoj Evropi dodvorio i prikazao pravovjerim krscaninom. Iz dva braka i jedne vanbracne veze imao je tri sina, od kojih su dvojica kasnije postali kraljevi Bosne, ali su bili samo blijede sjene svoga velikog oca. Hrvatinici i Kosace Dvije najvece plemicke obitelji Bosne krojile su politiku Kraljevine od Tvrtkove smti pa sve do dolaska Bosne pod Turke 1463. godine. U pocetku su to bili Hrvatinici, a kasnije Kosace. HRVATINICI poticu iz dijela Bosne koji je omedjen rijekama Unom, Savom, Ukrinom i Vrbanjom, a koji se u srednjem vijeku zvao Donji krajevi i Zapadne strane. Rodonacelnik loze Hrvatinica je knez Sjepan koji se pominje prvi put 1244. Prezime su dobili po Sjepanovom sinu Hrvatinu koji je vladao u Kljucu. Njegov sin Vukac Hrvatinic bio je veliki vojvoda bosanski, a njegov unuk Vlatko Hrvatinic bio je regent u doba maloljetnog Tvrtka I. Dva sina je imao Vukac Hrvatinic: Vuka Vukcica, koji je bio ban Hrvatske i Dalamcije od 1391-1401, a drugi sin je: HRVOJE VUKCIC-HRVATINIC (1350/1416.) Herceg Hrvoje je imamo dva velika grada u kojima je vladao: ljeti Kotor (Varos), a zimi Split. Osim toga, izgradio je buduci kraljevski grad Jajce. Sam je kovao svoj novac, ratovao je protiv bosanskih kraljeva, Venecije, ugarskog kralja, ujedno i cara Svetog Rimskog Carstva Zigmunda Luksemburskog. Bio je sve do smrti nekrunjeni kralj Bosne, siva eminencija, a pet bosanskih kraljeva od 1391-1416. bili su naprosto igracke u njegovim rukama - obarao ih je i dovodio na prijesto kad je htio. Na zadnjem velikom viteskom turniru Evrope, u Budimu 1412. proglasen je "Vitezom zmajevog reda" (uz njega tu titulu medju svim juznim Slavenima ima jos samo jedan vitez, takodjer iz Bosne - Sandalj Hranic-Kosaca). On je prvi bosanski velikas koji je pozvao u pomoc Osmanlije i oni su dosli u Bosnu da se zajedno sa njim bore protiv Ugarske. KOSACE su vladale ne podrucju izmedju rijeka Neretve do Pive sve do Jadrana. Najstariji poznati predstavnik te obitelji je Stjepan Vuk Hrana, koji je umro 1359. Negovog sina, velikog vojvodu bosanskog Vlatka Vukovica poslao je Tvrtko I 1389. na Kosovo. Bratic Vlatka Vukovica: SANDALJ HRANIC KOSACA (1370/1435) bio je takodjer veliki vojvoda bosanski od 1394. pa sve do smrti. Samostalno je vodio ratove, ubirao carine i zakljucivao ugovre sa drugim drzavama, a pod kraj zivota i on se stavio pod zastitu Turaka, jer su mu vec 1388. bili usli u Bilecu. Njegov bratic: STJEPAN VUKCIC KOSACA (1404/1466.) veliki diplomata, udao je svoju kcerku Katarinu za bosanskog kralja Tomasa cisto iz diplomatskih potreba. Pretendirajuci na srpske zemlje proglasio se hercegom S. Save 1448. (po toj tituli ce kasnije Turci Hum nazvati Hercegovinom) i cak izgradio sedam crkava. Od 1441/45 vodi rat protiv Dubrovnika u cemu mu pomazu Turci. Kao mladica, dao je svoga brata Isaka da bude taoc u Istanbulu kako bi time dokazao lojalnost Velikoj Porti. Isak je tamo primio islam, usvojio ga je voskovodja Isabeg (osnivac Sarajeva - sa kojim ga cesto brkaju) i postao je kao ISABEG ISHAKOVIC-HRANUSIC jedan od prvih bosnjackih namjesnika u Bosni. I sin hercega Stjepana, Stjepan Hercegovic 1470. je primio islam i kao: AHMEDPASA HERESEKZADE bio je prvo beglerbeg u Anadoliji od 1481/97, pa prvi bosnjacki veliki vezir 1497/1515. i zet sultana Bajazida II. Stariji sin hercega Stjepana, Vlatko, donio je iz Venecije prvu stampariju u Bosnu, ta stamparija je radilu u Gorazdu od 1485/152. a kasnije preko rodbinskih veza presla u obitelj Crnojevica. Od velikih likova te dinastije tu je jos: KATARINA, posljednja bosanska kraljica koja je po nagovoru pape Siksta IV, ako se njena djeca ne vrate krscanstvu, testamentom zavjestala bosansko kraljevstvo Vatikanu, sto hrvatski povijesnicari uzimaju kao argument da je Bosna katolicko nasljedje. Kraljica Katarina umrla je u Rimu 1478. i sahranjena je u crkvi Ara Celi, gdje i danas njen sarkofag. Njen sin Zigmund, zadnji princ Kraljevine Bosne primio je 1463. islam i kao: ISHAKOGLU (turski: oglu - kraljevic) postao je sanzakbeg pokrajine Karasi od 1487/98. Bosna u XV stoljecu Posto su sva tri sina kralja Tvrtka I bila maloljetna, na bosanski prijesto stupio je sin Tvrtkovog strica Ninoslava, DABISA (1391/95). On je najkrace vladao, ali je ostavio najvise povelja. Nesposoban da vlada, po "djakovackom ugovoru" priznao je ugarskom kralju Zigmundu Luksemburskom da svi buduci bosanski kraljevi budu ugarski vazali. Njegova supruga JELENA "GRUBA" vladala je poslije njegove smrti (1395/98). Herceg Hrvoje ju je doveo na vlast, kao i njenog muza i on je ustvari vladao iz sjene umjesto njih dvoje. U njeno doba datira prvi prodor turaka u Bosnu, kod Bilece 1388. Hrvoje dovodi po Jeleninoj smrti najmladjeg sina Tvrtka I OSTOJU (1398/1404) za kralja, ali ga i svrgava, jer se poceo zamijerati bosanskim krstjanima i priblizavati se Ugarskoj. Da bi se izvukao iz dugova, taj bezuspjesni kralj prodaje Dubrovackoj Republici Bosansko primorje od Stona do Gruza. Hrvoje ga tada obara sa vlasti i ponovo ga dovodi na prijesto 1409/18, ali ovaj put je Ostoja jos blijedja figura nego prije. TVRTKO II TVRTKOVIC (1404/09.), najstariji sin Tvrtka I zahvaljujuci Hrvoju domogao se krune, ali ju i gubi poslije poraza u bici sa Zigmundom Luksemburskim. Turci ga vracaju ponovo na prijesto 1421. i tad vlada do 1442. Zauzvrat Osmanlije ulaze slobodno u Bosnu 1414. i 1416. i od Tvrtka II traze danak. Posto je osiromasio daje im Hodidjed, gdje Turci prvi put ostavljaju stalni garnizon u Bosni. Trvrtko II 1436. dopusta pokrstavanje bosanskih krstjana koji zbog toga bjeze svom velikom zastitniku hercegu Stjepanu - na ciju intervenciju kralj najzad biva oboren sa vlasti. Svega tri godine vladao je srednji sin kralja Ostoje, STJEPAN OSTOJIC (1418/21), koji je prodao Dubrovniku Konavle, a Venecija mu otima otoke. I on se zamjerio krstjanima jer je imao namjeru da ih pokrsti, pa ga obara herceg Stjepan. U doba kralja TOMASA (1421/43), mladjeg Ostojinog sina Bosna i dalje slabi jer je razdirana unutrasnjim suprotnostima: kraljevska obitelj i dalje naginje krscanstvu jer u njemu vidi garancije Vatikana za svoj daljnji opstanak, dok mnogobrojni i bogatiji od kraljeva Bosne, velikasi Hrvatinici i Kosace stoje na strani krstjana. I u njegovo doba Bosna gubi dijelove teritorije, sada od Turaka. On, da bi se odrazao na vlasti prinudjen je da se ozeni kcerkom hercega Stjepana, Katarinom. Kralj Tomas je umro pod nerazjasnjenim okolnostima, sumnja se da da je ubijen jer je jer kada je otvorena njegova grobnica vidjelo se da mu je lobanja razbijena. Motiv da ga ubiju imali su svi: Kosace, Venecija, Dubrovnik, Ugarska, Turci, pa cak i zadnji bosanski kralj, njegov rodjeni sin: STJEPAN TOMASEVIC (1461/63.) Bosna je u totalnoj krizi i kralj ne uspijeva obuzdati anarhiju i samovolju velikasa. Kralj vezuje svoju politiku za Ugarsku uz obavezu da ce progoniti krstjane. 1459. pokusava zenidbom sa kcerkom smederevskog despota Lazara Brankovica da nadje saveznika u borbi protiv Turaka. mada jos nije stupio na bosanski prijesto postaje vladar smederevske despotije, koju ju je dobio kao miraz, ali Osmanlije iste godine ruse do kraja vec razvaljenu srednjovjekovnu srpsku drzavu. Stjepan Tomasevic je jedini bosanski kralj koji je dobio krunu od Vatikana, odnosno od pape, jer se zvanicno pokrstio 7. februara 1461. i proglasio S. Gurgura za patrona bosanskog kraljevstva. Naivno vjerujuci poslije toga u pomoc Zapada jer je postao katolicki kralj, odbija placanje danka sultanu Mehmedu II Fatihu (Osvajacu). Ocekuje vojnu pomoc od katolicke crkve, od Venecije i Ugarske, ali ona mu nikada nije stigla. Istovremeno Bosnjaci odbijaju da se bore za katolickog kralja koji ih je izdao. Kralj bjezi pred Turcima iz Jajca u Kljuc, stizu ga tu i pogubljuju. Time je definitivno zavrseno postojanje srednjovjekovne bosanske drzave. Uzroci pada Bosne pod Turke su vise nego ociti: slabost kralja, anarhija u zemlji, nepruzanje pomoci od krscanske koalicije - sve je to doprinjelo da kraljevina (kako kaze narodna poslovica): "Pade Bosna kao zrela jabuka u sultanovo krilo." - bila je spremna da je neko ubere, a Turci su je odavno mjerkali i pripemali za to. Drzavna uprava u Kraljevini Bosni U prvom periodu svog politickog i pravnog razvoja Bosna je bila banovina na cijem je celu stajao ban. Ban je bio samo prvi medju podjednako bogatim osobama. Banovina Bosna bila je podijeljena na zupanije, a svaka zupanija je bila zivotni prostor jednog bosnjackog plemena: Hrvatinici, Vukcici, Jablanovici, Kosace, Zlatonosici, Sankovici, Pavlovici, Babonici, itd. Kasnije su plemena sirila svoje posjede ratujuci sa susjednim plemenima i zauzimali nekoliko zupa. Najstarija poznata zupa je Rama koja je u najstarijem periodu Bosne bila sinonim za cijelu drzavu (Rex Ramea - kralj Rame/Bosne). I druge zupe su dobivale ime po rijekama: Sana, Usora, Vrbanja, Lasva, Unac, Drina, Neretva. Neke su se zvale po imenima najstarijih gradova u Bosni: Dlamoc (Glamoc), Hlivno (Livno), Hvojnica (Fojnica), (B.) Dubica, Glaz, Zemljanik, Srebrenica. U drugom periodu svog postojanja Bosna je kraljevina sa kraljem na celu drzave. Kralj je bio de nominalno vladar cijele Bosne, mada je njegov suverenitet cesto bio ogranicen spomenutim plemickim dinastijama. On cak nije bio ni najbogatiji velikas (osim Tvrtka I), medjutim praksa je postala zakon da samo jedna dinastija, Kotromanici u zemlji daje pretendente na prijesto Bosne. Do Stjepana I vladara su birali demokratski, na saboru, a od tada je vladarska cast postala nasljedna. Kralj je u miru upravljao zemljom, izdavao povelje: ugovore, darovnice i zahvalnice, dijelio titule i feude (mada ih ni sam nije imao dovoljno) i bio je vrhovni sudija u svom domenu. U ratu je vodio bosansku vojsku u odbranu zemlje, a cesto su to za njega radili velike vojvode i hercezi koje je on imenovao. Kralj je realno upravljao jedva jednom trecinom (pa cak samo i petinom) Bosne. Na kraljevom dvoru postojala je drzavna kancelarija. Iz nje su izlazile naredbe, diplomatski, trgovinski i drugi ugovori internog i medjudrzavnog znacaja. U njoj su radili su: djed bosanskih krstjana, koji je najcesce bio prvi kraljev savjetnik, tepcija koji je bio prvi ekonom kraljevog imanja, kazanac je bio blagajnik dvora, pristav je bio kontrolor dokumenata koje je sastavljao glavni dijak kojeg su jos zvali gramatik ili logofet. Sluzbeni jezik srednjovjekovne Bosne bio je bosanski jezik, a pismo bosancica. Dvorski dijaci su radili na pergamentu, a od doba Tvrtka I i na papiru. Osim njih, druge sluzbe na dvoru su bile: peharnici, vratari, celnici, stavioci i strazari. Iako je kralj kao u svakoj feudalnoj drzavi nastojao da bude neogranicen vladar u svojoj zemlji, u Bosni je postojao jedan oblik skupstine - Sabor (staroslavenski - zbor) Bosne. To je bio skup svih predstavnika bosanskih velikasa koji su predstavljali svoja plemena, odnosno interese zupa. Na saboru je kralj trazio odobrenje da izda neki dokument (povelju, listinu) koja se tice vanjske politike zemlje. Sabor je bio savjetodavno, ali ne i upravno tijelo. Bez odobrenja Sabora kralj nije mogao donositi odluke. Znaci, uslovno receno: kraljevi Bosne nisu bili apsolutni vladari, nego na neki nacin parlamentarni monarsi. Osim sabora u Kraljevini je postojao "stanak sve Bosne". Stanak su sacinjavali povjerljivi kraljevi velikasi koji su zivjeli povremeno na kraljevom dvoru i to su najcesce bili plemici iz dinastija Hrvatica i Kosaca. Oni su se zvali kletvenici: pred njima se kralj kleo, zaklinjao - a i oni njemu na vijernost. Kletvenici Stanka bili su kraljevi savjetnici po pitanju politike u onim slucaevima kada se Sabor Bosne nije mogao sastati, ili kada nije trebalo sazivati Sabor, a bilo je potrebno brzo donijeti neku odluku. Receno suvremenim politickim rjecnikom oni su bili neki nepotpuni oblik drzavne vlade. Sudovi u danasnjem smislu nisu postojali. Ali kada bi se pokazala potreba da se nekome sudi, sudija bi obicno bio zupan (svaki u svojoj zupi), ili, kasnije kastelan, zapovjednik tvrdjave u slucaju vojnog sudjenja. Sudilo se po obicajnom pravu, odnosno po tradiciji i prevovladavo je prinicip taliona (oko za oko, zub za zub). U visoj instanci sudija je bio vladar nad vise zupa, najstariji clan neke od plemickih dinastija. Najvisa instanca je bio kraljev sud u slucaju kada je trebao da se presudi neki spor izmedju samih velikasa, a njegov savjetnik po pravilu je tada bio djed krstjana. Djedovi su pisali kralju, a i velikasima oporuke i bili su izvrsioci tih oporuka. Vojska nije bila stalna institucija. Organizirana je bila po zupama samo u slucajevima kada bi se pokazala potreba. U slucaju rata svaki velikas bio je duzan sa sobom povesti odredjeni broj opremljenih ratnika. U slucaju napada na manji pogranicni pojas obicno je odbrana padala na tu zupu, nisu cekali pomoc od kralja, a cesto ju on nije bio u mogucnosti ni da posalje. Vazna je cinjenica da Bosna u toku cijele svoje srednjovjekovne proslosti nikada nije ratovala na tudjoj zemlji u namjeri da prosiri svoje granice - uvijek je bila prinudjena da se brani od vanjskog neprijatelja. Bosna je imala nekoliko tvrdjava sa stalnom posadom do pedeset vojnika. Jace posade su se nalazile na granicama, gdje su bile carine: Herceg Novi, Kotor, Prijepolje, Cajnice, Srebrenica, Zvornik, zatim gdje su kovnice novca: Vranduk, Fojnica, Visoko, Konjic, Nevesinje - i rezidencije velikasa: Blagaj, Split, Trogir, Kotor Varos, Bobovac, Kraljeva Sutiska, Jajce i Kljuc. Od svih srednjovjekovnih drzava juznih Slavena samo je Bosna kovala zlatni novac. Inace se novac poceo kovati u doba Stjepana II Kotromanica. Standardni dukat bio je promjera trideset milimetara, tezina mu je bila 14,05 grama, a imao je finocu 980/1000. Na predjnjoj strani bio je kraljev lik, a okolo je pisalo: Moneta Aurea Regis Stephani (Zlatnik kralja Stjepana), a na poledjini u sredini je bio grb dinastije Kotromanica. Bosna je od davnina imala veliki broj gradova, vise ili manje utvrdjenih. Radi ilustracije slijedi abecedni spisak devedeset i devet gradova. U zagradi je godina ili stoljece kada je doticni grad prvi put pomenut u istorijskim izvorima, ili kada je izgradjen. Godina prvog pomena grada ne znaci da je grad tek tad izgradjen, vjerovatnije je da je taj grad postojao i ranije: Bihac 1260, Bijeljina 1466, Bileca 1387, Blagaj u B. Krajini X stoljece, Blagaj u Humu 1423, Bobovac 1439, Bocac 1444, (B.) Dubica 1258, (B.) Gradiska 1295, (B.) Grahovo 1453, (B.) Krupa XIII stoljece, (B.) Novi 1280, (B.) Petrovac 1334, Brekovica 1330, Brodar 1442, Buna 1429, Buzim 1351, Cernica 1378, Cajnice XV stoljece, Cavka 1426, Doboj 1415, Dobor-grad na Bosni 1387, Drijeva 1186, Dubrovnik u B. Posavini 1404, Foca 1366, Fojnica 1365, Gabela 1186, Gacko 1276, Glamoc 1087, Glaz 1244, Gorazde 1376, Hodidjed tj. Sarajevo 1428, Ivanjska 1344, Jajce 1391, Jezero na Pivi 1399, Jezerski 1355, Kakanj 1392, Kamengrad 1374, Kladanj XV stoljece, Kljuc 1325, Konjic 1355, Kotor (Varos) 1322, Kozara© 1334, Kraljeva Sutiska XIII stoljece, Kresevo 1381, Krupa (na Vrbasu) 1192, Kupres 1461, Livno 1045, Ljubinje 1408, Ljubuski 1444, Maglaj 1408, Micevac 1443, Modrica 1323, Mostar 1452, Nevesinje 1435, Olovo 1382, Ostrozac 1286, Ostruznica 1349, Otoka 1364, Pavolvac (Pale) 1415, Ploce 1387, Pocitelj 1444, Podzvizd XIII stoljece, (Usti)Praca 1244, Prijepolje 1343, Prozor X stoljece, Ripac 1408, Rogatica 1425, Samobor 1397, Sokograd na Pivi 1363, Sokolac 1399, Sokolgrad na spoju Tare i Pive 1419, Soli (Tuzla) X stoljece, Srebrenica 1325, Srebrenik 1333, Stolac 1420, Susid 1403, Teocak 1432, Tesanj 1461, Tolisa 1244, Toric 1421, Travnik 1463, Trebinje X stoljece, Unac 1345, Vares XV stoljece, (V.) Kladusa 1280, Vinac 1453, Visoko 1334, Visegrad 1433, Vjencac 1435, Vlasenica 1244, Vranduk 1410, Vrbanja 1322, Vrbaski Grad (Banjaluka) 1244, Vrhbosna (Ilidza) 1435, Zenica 1436, Zvecaj 1404, Zvornik 1412. i Zepce 1458. Civilizacijski napredak Velikim dijelom razvoj Bosne u to doba vezan je za bosanske krstjane. Od brojnih rukopisa koje su oni sacinili na bosanskom pismu bosancici (koji je zapravo varijanta latinice i bugarske cirilice) najpoznatiji su: Nikolsko, Mlatacko i Kopitarevo evandjelje. Osim njih, ljepotom se istice Hvalov zbornik iz 1404. godine. Autor mu je krstjanin Hval, a napisao ga je na 353 stranice pergamenta za vojvodu Hrvoja Vukcica-Hrvatinica. Sada je taj dokument u Univerzitetskoj biblioteci u Bolonji. Inace, najstariji dokument na bosancici je vec spomenuti ugovor Kulina bana sa dubrovackim knezom Krvasom iz 1189. Od ostalih vjerskih knjiga najpoznatije su Miroslavljevo evandjelje, a sa bugarskog su ga prepisali dijaci Bartolomeon i Gligorije u XII stoljecu. Tu su i Mostarsko evandjelje dijaka Manojla iz XIV stoljeca, Batalovo evandjelje dijaka Stanka Kromirjanina i Danicicevo evandjelje. Ipak, najznacajniji pisani spomenik te epohe bio je legendarna Tajna knjiga iz XIII stoljeca koja nazalost nije sacuvana. U njoj je bila sadrzan opis nastanka svijeta, mitologija, filozofija i etika bosanskih krstjana. Na bosancici je stampan i prvi ustav na Balkanu, Poljicki statut iz 1512. godine. Franjevacki fratri su i prije toga stampali na bosancici cetrdesetak svojih vjerskih knjiga od kojih je sacuvana samo Postanak duse (Ortus animae) iz 1567. A kasnije, u turskom periodu, kroz cijelo doba sve skolovane bosanske obitelji sluze se bosancicom (tzv. "begovica"), a ona postaje i tajno pismo pred austrijskim vlastim u doba okupacije BiH, jer Austrijanci ga nisu znali desifrirati. Od glagoljskih pisanih spomenika najvazniji je Hrvojev misal. 1406. godine za spomenutog Hrvoja Vukcica Hrvatinica napisao je molitvenik dijak Butko na 247 stranica pergamenta. Ta knjiga je po padu Jajca odnesena u Budim, bila je vlasnisvo ugarskog kralja Matijasa Korvina, a kada je Budim pao pod Osmanlije zavrsila je u biblioteci Mehmeda II Osvajaca, pa i danas lezi u bivsem dvorcu osmanskih sultana, a sada muzeju Topkapi u Istanbulu. Jedino sto je danas ostalo od spomenika kulture srednjovjekovne Bosne su njihovi nadgrobni spomenici - stecci (mramorovi, biljezi, kamenovi). Ispod njih su sahranjivani svi Bosnjaci, a ne samo pripadnici crkve bosanske. Stecci su iskiceni ornamentiranim reljefom sa simbolima sunca, polumjeseca, ljiljana, loze, vijenca, prizorima kola i lova. Najpoznatije nekropole stecaka su: Radimlja, Ludomer, Kupres, Olovo, Siroki Brijeg, Ljubuski, Blidinje, Skender Vakuf, Mrkonjic Grad, Kalesija i Kljuc. Ima ih u cijeloj BiH, ali i u Dalmaciji, Lici, Slavoniji, Sandzaku, Kosovu, Zapadnoj Srbiji - ukupno 58.000. BOSNA u OSMANSKOJ IMPERIJI Prvi dolazak Osmanlija u Bosnu desio se 27. augusta 1388. upadom u Bilecu. Od tada, pa sve do pada Bosne pod Tursku imperiju Osmanlije su skoro svakih pet-sest godina upadali u Kraljevinu Bosnu otkidajuci joj dio po dio teritorije. Cesto su znali da dodju ne kao osvajaci, nego saucesnici velikasima i kraljevima Bosne u odbrani od Ugarske. Narocito si iz zvali velikasi Hrvatinici i Kosace u doba gradjanskih ratova protiv nekog od pretendenata na prijesto Bosne. I prije konacnog pada Bosne 1463. i Hercegovine 1482. Osmanlije su imale nekoliko manjih garnizona u Kraljevini. Po padu Bosne, da se "dodvore" narodu Osmanlije su postavile za titularnog kralja Bosne Matiju (sina Radivoja od Vranduka koji je bio tri puta uzrupator, a rodjeni brat dvojici bosanskih kraljeva: Stjepanu Ostojicu i Tomasu). Taj Matija je primio islam i time izbjegao sjecu bosanskog plemstva u Jajcu, a dobio je nadimak Sabancic i "vladao" je marionetski Bosnom 1463/65. Kao usput prilikom ranijih upada u Bosnu, svaki put Osmanlije bi ostavljali po nekog covjeka na dvorovima velikasa ili kralja Bosne da pod maskom dipolomatskog predstavnika ili trgovca ta osoba bude dousnik. Tako su Osmanlije dobro upoznale Bosnu i Bosnjake prije nogo sto su definitivno zavladali Bosnom. Uhode su slobodno prolazile kroz naselja i uocavele neraspolozenje prema kralju koji je naginjao katolicanstvu. Islamizacija BiH Prirodno je da su uhode bile vjernici koji su u pocetku oprezno i potiho bosnjackom narodu poceli obasnjavati svoju vjeru - islam. Krstajanima je bilo jasno da su Osmanlije protivnici Vatikana. Vremenom su te osmanske dosljake poceli gledati sa izvjesnim simpatijama, jer: imali su zajednickog neprijatelja - krscanstvo. Naravno, Osmanlije su uvidjele da je najveci dio naroda u Bosni okrenuto krstjanima, a da je mnogo manje katolickog i pravoslavnog svijeta. Propovijedajuci svoju vjeru i spretno naglasavajuci slicnosti izmedju te dvije vjere: zabrana alkohola, strogi post, nepriznavanje kriza, zvona, slika i kipova, petak dan odmora - Osmanlije su pravile plodno tlo za ono sto ce tek doci. Zavadjeni velikasi i kraljevi, sa sve manje ugleda u narodu da tom istom narodu budu zastitnici - nisu vise nimalo bili omijeni. Bosanski krstjani, a i obican bosnjacki covjek sve cesce osjeca da se mora nekome prikloniti, kako bi sacuvao svoju bastinu i gole zivote. Hodidjed (tvrdjava iznad danasnjeg Sarajeva, lokalitet bivse kasarne "Jajce") prvo je osmansko stalno uporiste vec od 1416. Praksa Turaka je bila da po dolasku u svaki grad prvo grade dzamiju. Pojava nepoznate bogomlje sa koje se pet puta dnevno cuje ezan, skruseni dolazak vijernika na namaz - sve je to djelovalo na svijest Bosnjaka da shvate kako u svojoj domovini imaju jednu novu vjeru koja im je mnogo shvatljivija nego krscanstvo. Osim toga, uspostavivsi vlast u Bosni, Turci su donijeli i svoj poreski sistem zvani dzizija (dimarina). Dimarinu je morao placati svaki domacin kuce koji nije nosio islamsko ime. A da bi mogli nositi islamsko ime, prvo su trebali primjeti i novu vjeru. Bosnjaci koji su vec poslovicno naucili biti lazni vjernici, odricuci se krstjanstva a primajuci naizgled krscanstvo, shvatili su vremenom da im nova vjera pruza spasonosnu mogucnost: primajuci vjeru, mijenjajuci ime nisu bili prinudjeni da placaju porez, a to je bilo od zivotne vaznosti da bi onako siromasni bioloski opstali. Primanjem vjere Turci omogucavaju Bosnjacima da zadrze svoja imanja, da sacuvaju privid ekonomske slobode. Narod je tako, malo po malo, vise od pedeset godina prije konacne propasti svoje drzave poceo primati islam. Nigdje u istoriji nema podatka da je neko u Bosni na silu primio islam. U toj cinjenici izmedju ostalog je i bitan uzrok lakog osvajanja Bosne: dobrim dijelom islamizirani bosnjacki narod nije imao razloga davati otpor onome ciju je vjeru vec poceo da prihvata. Uz sve to Bosnjacima je pruzena mogucnost da bez visemjesecne teske obuke u carskim aharima ("konjusnicama") mogu direktno da se prijave u elitne vojne jedinica (janjicare). Time je svaka obitelj egzistencijalno rjesavala problem jednih gladnih usta, a dobivala je na ugledu u gradu. Onaj dio katolickog i pravoslavnog bosnjackog zivlja vidjevsi kako narod prima islam i time bukvalno spasavaju svoje zivote i svoju djevsku bastinu povode se za njihovim primjerom. Svjesno prihvataju vjeru dosljaka iz Azije, tako da se jos u drugom pa i trecem koljenu Bosnjaci zovu: Ahmed Mihajlovic, Mahmud Hrvat, Fadil Bogojevic, ili Omer - sin Nikolin, Jahja - sin Ratkov, Safet - sin Sjepanov (sve natipisi na steccima). Ipak sama islamizacija Bosne trajala je u praksi veoma dugo ako se gleda geografski. Ako je ona pocela prvim upadom Turaka u Bosnu 1388, a zadnji grad koji je osvojen u Bosni je V. Kladusa 1630. znaci da je islamizacija trajala najmanje dva i po stoljeca. Koliko je to bilo stvarno stanje da se zakljuciti i po porijeklu rijeci "poturica": sto znaci da je ta osoba pola turske vjere, a pola svoje. I zaista, cak i u XIX stoljecu mogle su se naci katolicke i pravoslavne obitelji koje su zvanicno ispovijedale islam, ali su kod kuce zadrazali svoju obiteljsku religioznu tradiciju koja je nasla svoj puni izraz u obicaju "sisanog kumstva": islam im nije dopustao krsenje djece, ali su ga oni preinacili u tradiciju koju su cak i stvarni muslimani prihvatili do danasnjeg dana. Bosanski sandzak i spahijski sistem Cim je Bosna dosla u sastav Osmanske imperije, sultan Mehmed II Fatih (inace veliki reformator Carevine) odmah je organizirao tursku vlast. Bivsa kraljevina postala je sandzak (turski: zastava) sa centrom u Saraj-ovasi (Sarajevo). Za prvog sandzakbega postavio je fermanom (naredbom) islamiziranog Bosnjaka Mehemdbega Minetovica (1463/66.) jer je znao da niko nece bolje znati da upravlja Bosnom nego covjek koji je i sam iznikao iz te zemlje i zna cud svojih zemljaka. Kasnije ce to postati praksa da namjesnici u Bosni budu njeni sinovi. I prije nego sto je Hercegovina definitivno dosla pod Osmanlije osnovan je 1462. hercegovacki sandzak sa sredistem u Foci, a njen prvi sandzakbeg bio je Hamzabeg. Treci sandzak tog perioda bio je Zvornicki. Bosna kao pogranicna provincija Imperije i kao najzapadnija pokrajina koja je kao rog isturena prema krscanskom Zapadu zbog takvog geopolitickog polozaja dobila je veliku vaznostu za Carigrad jer ona je bila otskocna daska za daljnje napredovanje u Evropu. Zato je sultan dojucerasnjim velikasima, sada spahijama (sipahi - konjanicka garda) dodjeljivao imanja onih plemica koji su posjeceni pri osvajanju Bosne. Imanje koje je godisnje spahijama donosilo prihod do 20.000 akci (srebrenjaka) zvao se timar (cuvanje), vlasnik se zvao aga (gospodin) i u rat je morao povesti po jednog opremljenog konjanika na svakih 3.000 akci (srebrenjak 1,07 gr) svog prihoda, znaci sest ratnika. Vece spahije zvale su se begovi (gospodar) prihodi njihovih posjeda koji su se zvali zijameti (imanje) iznosili su od 20.000-100.000 akci takodjer su morali ici u rat sa pratnjom koja je proporcionalno odgovrala njihovim prihodima, znaci ako je je imao godisnji prihod od 60.000 morao je povesti 20 naoruzanih ratnika. Veliki broj bosanski spahija dobio je kao timar ili zijamet zapravo svoju staru bastinu, pa su time bosnjacke obitelji sacuvale zemlju u svom posjedu. Bosanskom kanunamom (zakonikom) iz 1516. sultana Selima I uredjeno je da bosanske spahije imaju iskljucivo pravo nasljedjivanja svojih imanja i da samo domaci stanovnik Bosne moze postati spahija. Time je uspostavljen odzakluktimar - obiteljsko nasljedno feudalno imanje koje je postalo okosnica privrednog zivota u Bosni. Iskljucujuci mogucnost da stranci imaju posjede u Bosni, spahijski sistem u bosanskom sandzaku postao je najkohezionija snaga bosnjackih feudalaca i najjaci u cijelom Osmanskom imperiju. Domace spahije su jacale i postajale osnovni cinilac u politickom zivotu Bosne, cesto jaci i od uleme (vjerski sloj) i od gradskog sloja stavnovnistva. Sandzak se dijelio a nahije (okruge). Interesantno je da su Osmanlije zadrzale administrativne granice bivsih bosanskih zupa, dakle svaka je nahija imala skoro identicnu povrsinu kao nekadasnja zupa, a cak su im i imena ostala ista. Nahiju je cinila carsija (grad) ili nekoliko kasaba (sela) koja su imala vise od 200 kuca. Nekoliko nahija u pravnom pogledu sacinjavlao je jedan kadiluk (teritorij pod jurisdikcijom jednog kadije - sturcnjaka za serijatsko pravo). Kasnije u XVII stoljecu, kadiluci imaju istu povrsinu kao i kapetanije (rejon pod vojnom komandom kapetana). Na celu nahije bio je muteselim (ili muselim) kojeg bi birali stanovnici nahije na dvije godine. Kasnije su sve te funkcije postale nasljedne. Janjicarska organizacija Rijec janjicari dolazi od turskog pojma: jeni ceri - mlada vojska. Janjicarska organizacija omogucavala je svim islamiziranim Bosnjacima da putem devsirme (regutacije) salju svoje sinove u sultanov dvorski podmaldak (azami oglan). Mnogi to poistovjecuju sa onim sto se zove "danak u krvi". Medjutim, danak u krvi je prisilna regrutacija od nemuslimanskog zivlja da bi se prikupilo sto vise regruta (posebno u slucaju rata), a devsirma je redovna, mirnodopska regrutacija i za druge profesije i za vojsku. Znacajan broj Bosnjaka sve tri konfesije, putem devsirme i danka u krvi odgojen je u Istambulu, postao je ugledan sloj u Imperiji: kadije, muderisi (profesori), vaizi (tumaci Kur'ana), pase (upravnici pasaluka), veziri (ministri) i veliki veziri (ministri Velike porte, drugim rijecima predsjednici vlade). Bosanski pasaluk Zahvajujuci upravo janjicarima Bosnjacima, koji su osvajali okolna podrucja, bosanski sanzak se sirio, materijalno bogatstvo putem ratne pljacke se umnozavalo, a to je bio preduslov da se bosanski sandzak preraste u vecu administrativnu jednicu Imeperije pasaluk. Centar Sandzaka do 1550. bilo je Sarajevo, ali zbog nemira u njemu sljedece godine to postaje Travnik. Ipak, zbog lakseg napredovanja prema Zapadu i jace kontrole cijelog serhata (krajine, granice) sultan Sulejman I Kanuni (Zakonodavac) 1553. odlucuje da centar sandzaka premjesti jos dalje na zapad u Banjaluku. 1580. sva tri dotadasnja sandzaka (bosanski, hercegovacki i zvornicki) ujedinju je u novu upravnu jednicu Bosanski pasaluk. Na celu pasaluka bio je beglerbeg, odnosno pasa, a od pocetka XVII stoljeca bosanki pasa je po funkciji imao titulu vezira, znaci zbog vaznosti Bosne automatski je postajao ministar sa direktnom odgovornoscu samo sultanu u Istanbulu. Prvi pasa Bosne bio je Ferhatpasa Sokolovic (mladji amidzic Mehmedpase Sokolovica) 1580/88. Uskoro poslije velikih osvajanja u sastav Bosanskog pasaluka ulaze jos i: Kliski, Licki, Pozeski, Pakracki i Bihacki sandzak. Granice Bosanskog pasaluka su na sjeveru: rijeka Drava, na zapadu Lika i Turopolje, na jugu Jadransko more, a na istoku rijeke Drina i Ibar. Poslije beckog rata 1683/99. i mirom u Sremskim Karlovcima 1699. granice Bosanskog pasaluka su svedene na: Unu, Savu, Drinu (od tada BiH ima danasnji oblik), ali je i dalje novopazarski kraj bio u sastavu pasaluka. Pozarevackim mirom iz 1718. potvrdjene su granice Pasaluka, a isto tako i mirovnim ugovorima u Beogradu 1739. i 1791. u Svistovu. Ove cinjenice govore u prilog kontinuitetu autohtone bosanske teritorije koju su kasniji povijesnicari i historicari uporno poricali. Administrativnu podjelu Bosanskog pasaluka cinilo je osam sandzaka: Bosanski sandzak (osnovan 1463.), cinili su kadiluci: Banjaluka, Kamengrad, Derventa, Sarajevo, Rogatica, Stari Vlah (Novi Pazar) i Kosovska Mitrovica. Hercegovacki sandzak (osnovan 1469.) cinili su kadiluci: Mostar, Cernica, Nevesinje, Pljevlja, Imotski, Cajnice, Gabela, Konjic, Duvno, Ljubuski i Stolac. Zvornicki sandzak (osnovan 1483.) cinili su kadiluci: Zvornik, Srebrenica, Brvenik, Sabac, Knezina, Tuzla, Gracanica, Bijeljina, Krupanj i Loznica. Kliski sandzak (osnovan 1537.) cinili su kadiluci: Klis, Livno, Prusac, Jezero (kod Jajca), Novosel i Neretva. Pozeski sandzak (osnovan 1538.) cinili su kadiluci: (Slavonska) Pozega, (B.) Brod, DJakovo, Podgorac, Orahovica, Osijek i Virovitica. Pakracki sandzak (osnovan 1557.) cinili su kadiluci: Pakrac, Velika i Cernik. Licki sandzak (osnovan 1557.) cinili su kadiluci: Krka i Kotari. Bihacki snadzak (osnovan 1593.) cinili su kadiluci: Bihac i Kamengrad. U sirenju i jacanju pasaluka znacajno mjesto imali su gradovi kao centri zanatstva, trgovine, obrazovanja i duhovnog zivota svih Bosnjaka. Veliku ulogu u razvitku gradova imala je institucija vakufa (zaduzbina) nekog vezira, pase ili nekog spahije. Mnogi sadzakbezi, ali i ostali pogotovo bogtiji begovi su svojim vakufnamama (dokumentima o ustanovljavanju vakufa) gradili dzamije, sahat kule, cuprije (mostove), mektebe (nize vjerske skole), medrese (vise vjerske skole), cesme, tekije (zajednicka obitavalista za dervise (islamske isposnike), imarete (javne kuhinje), musafirhane (gostionice za putnike), hamame (javna kupatila), hanove (prenocista, hotele), karavansaraje (odmorista na vaznijim putevima, motele), mesceme (sudove), hastahane (bolnice), mezaristane (groblja), bezistane (natrkiveno trgovise, zanatski cantar), daire (nekoliko magaza oko cetvorokutnog dvorista) i ducane (prodavnice). Vrlo je sarena slika tadasnje bosanske carsije. Znatan dio gradskog stanovnistva cinila je pocev od XVIII stoljeca dundjerija (radnici): hamami (nosaci), hizmecari (sluge), irgati (nadnicari). Po esnafima (zanatskim udruzenjima) bile su organizirane sve gradske zanatlije. U njima su bili ravnopravne sve cetiri vjere (islamska, katolicka, pravoslavna i judaisticka), morali su po zakonima esnafa da suradjuju. Tako su poznati esnafi u kojima su bili udruzeni: ascije (kuhari): burekdzije, cevabdzije, salebdzije, halvadzije. Zbog ceste gradnje na cijeni su bili: demirlije (kovaci), nedjari (zidari), tenecedzije (limari), kapidzije (komornici), timurdzije (trgovci zeljezom) i tutundzije (trgovci duhanom). Osim njih, u zanatskim mahalama (cetvrtima) radili su: firaldzije (obucari), kazazi (gajtanari), saraci (sedlari), abadzije (suknari), bardaklije (loncari), kujundzije (rezbari u bakru i plemenitim metalima), tabakdzije (kozari), tahmiscije (przioci i tucaci kafe), ekmecije (pekari), tufekdzije (puskari), berberi (frizeri) koji su ujedno bili i sunetlije (obrezivaci djecaka). Poseban ugled su imali: catibi (javni pisari), bazerdzani (trgovci), curcije (krznari), dzevahirdzije (draguljari), hecimi (ljekari), dzevahi (kirurzi), mutapcije (majstori za obradu kostrijeti), tahcije (klesari basluka - nadgrobnih spomenika) i dzamdzije (staklari). U gradove su cesto dolazili: dzelebdzije (trgovci stokom); dzambasi (trgovci konjima), felahi (zemljoradnici), sejahini (glumci) sa pehlivanima (akrobatama) i zejdzije (astrolozi). Kao sto se vidi glavninu gradskog stanovnistva cinili su zanatlije i trgovci koji nisu imali obaveza prema spahijama, osim sto su u slucaju rata opremali oruzjem i hranom odredjeni broj vojnika. Istaknuto mjesto su imali predstavnici duhovne inteligencije: vaizi (vjerski propovjednici), hatibi (vjeroucitelji), imami (vjerske starjesine u gradu), mujezini (vijernici koji pozivaju sa munare na namaz molitvu), muderisi (vjerski profesori), serijatske kadije (vjerske sudije) i muftije (najvisi vjerski strucnjaci za serijatsko pravo) koji imaju pravo da izdaju fetve (tumacenja o odradjenim vjerskim i moralnim pitanjima). Od administrativnog sloja postojali su: subase (nadzornici gradova), cehaje (zastupnici funkcionera), haznadari (riznicari), haraclije (poreznici), ajani (uglednici), alajbezi (starjesine spahija u nahijama), defterdari (sefovi finansija), dragomani (diplomatski prevodioci), elcije (poslanici u diplomatskim misijama). Vojni sloj cinili su: azapi (vojnici), akindzije (konjanici), beslije (granicari), dizdari (komandanti tvrdjave), emini (nadzornici), odobase (komandiri), serdari (visi oficiri), zaptije (policajci), jasakdzije (strazari), kajmakani (zamjenici pojedinih namjesnika), causi (janjicarski podoficiri), martolozi (pravoslavni placenici u osmanskoj vojsci). Raja, ciflucenje i bune Ipak po gore navedenim zanimanjima ne bi se smjela niposto stvoriti slika Bosne kao zanatsko-trgovacke zemlje. Jer osnovnu privrednu snagu Bosne cinilo je selo. U svim istorijama Svijeta, sve do pojave kapitalisticke proizvodnje selo je hranilo grad, pa tako i u Osmanskoj imperiji, odnosno u Bosanskom Pasaluku. Najveci procenat bosanskog stanovnistva zivio je zapravo na selima, odnosno na spahijskim imanjima. To stanovnistvo, ranije nazivano kmetovi (seljaci) u periodu osmanske vladavine zvalo se raja (podanici). Raju u Pasaluku cinile su sve tri naroda Bosnjaci (od sve tri vjere) i migracijama pridosli Hrvati i Srbi. Raja se bavila uglavnom zemljoradnjom i svi su bili obavezni da veliki dio svojih prihoda sa zemlje daju spahijama. Koliko je bio razradjen sistem tih dazbina najbolje govori njihova brojnost: Salarija (usur) bilo je naturalno davanje spahiji 1/10 u zitu, povrcu, vocu i mlijecnim preradjevinama, ispendze je bio novcani porez na zemlju za sitne slobodne seljake, harac je bio carski porez po svakoj glavi u domacinstvu (a domacinstvo je znalo imati cesto preko deset clanova), kuluk je bio besplatan rad za spahiju tri dana u godini, ali je u praksi bio mnogo cesci, mudzered je bio porez koji su placali neozenjeni muskarci, filurija je bio namet u stoci (1/10 godisnjeg prirasta) koji su davali vlasi stocari, tekalif je bio drazavni porez u slucaju rata, avariz je bio vanredni drzavni porez u slucaju rata, resmi cift je bio porez koji je placao vlasnik citluka, taksit je ratni porez vlasnika citluka, imdadi hazarija je bilo vezirski porez u miru, imdadi seferija je bio vezirski porez u slucaju rata i vergija je uvedena 1839. i zamijenila je vanredne poreze: avariz i taksit. Svi spahijski nameti koje je raja placala bili su preveliki da bi ga bosanski narod mogao na vrijeme platiti feudalcu. Nerodne godine, cesti ratovi (u cetiri stoljeca bilo je cetrnaest ratova u kojima su Bosnjaci sudjelovali), velike epidemije bolesti, a narocito kuge: 1507, 1533, 1536, 1546/49, 1555/59, 1574, 1588, 1613/18, 1653/58, 1674/76, 1730/32, odlasci u ratove radno sposobnih muskaraca - sve je to uzrokovalo pad zemljoradnicke i stocarske proizvodnje. Raja u pocetku slobodna, kasnije poluslobodna uskoro vremenom zbog neisplacenih obaveza, cestih dugovanja i nemogucnosti da namiri dug spahijama postepeno pada u sve gori polozaj. Kao naknadu za neplacene namete spahije su raji oduzimale zemlju, kucu, stoku, ali raja je morala i dalje da ostane na spahilucima i da besplatno radi. Postajali su bukvalno bez ikakvih ljudskih prava i sloboda, skoro kao robovi. To postepeno siromasenje slobodnih seljaka i prelazak vlasnistva zemlju u ruke spahija zove se ciflucenje (cifluk je imanje koje se moze uzorati volovskom zapregom za dva dana). Ali proces ciflucenja ipak nije zahvatio islamizirane Bosnjake na selima. Cesto sudjelovanje Bosnjaka u vojnim pohodima Osmanlija davalo im je tu privilegiju da ne moraju ciniti nista niti davati osim ispendze, mudzerida i imdadi hazarije. Time se kod velikog dijela Bosnjaka vremenom ucvrscivala svijest o njihovom posebnom, povlastenom polozaju u pasaluku u odnosu na druga dva naroda, sa velikom razlikom sto su morali ratovati za Imperiju, a Hrvati i Srbi nisu morali ratovati za nju. Cesto sudjelovanje u ratovima, izdrazavanje ogromne vezirske rezidencije i lokalne uprave pocelo je izazivati otpor nizeg sloja Bosnjaka: slobodnih seljaka, a narocito raje. Posto mnoge predstavke Porti nisu urodile plodom prva otvorena buna izbila je 1636. u Sarajevu, a druga 1682. u istom gradu. Najveca bosnjacka buna, zapravo rat, buknuo je 1747. i trajao sve do 1758, a zahvatio je: Sarajevo, Mostar, Livno, Duvno, Glamoc, Tuzlu, Tesanj, Teslic, Bihac i Brcko. Poslije niza strahovitih borbi sirom cijele Bosne koje su iz temelja potresale spahijski sistem, Bosnjake je pobijedio vezir Mehemdpasa Kukavica, javivsi sultanu da je "Bosna ponovo osvojena". Kasnije bune iz 1771. u Sarajevu, Zenici i Vlasenci, kao i ona iz 1773. u Visokom i Zepcu pokazale su da Bosnjaci sve teze podnose jaram osmanske vlasti. Kapetanije u Pasaluku Kapetanije su bile vojno-administrativne jedinice ciji je zadatak bio da cuvaju puteve od hajduka (hajduci nisu bili samo neislamski zivalj, nego i pobunjeni Bosnjaci) i granice od vanjskog neprijatelja. Sve sluzbe u kapetaniji bile su nasljedne, pocev od kapetana, upravnika kapetanije do obicnog azapa (vojnika). U svakoj kapetaniji postojao je barem po jedan utvrdjeni grad sa garnizonom koji je u slucaju rata bio duzan da posaje na front odredjeni broj vojnika. Zbog istaknutog polozaja Pasaluka prema zapadu i prema krscanskom svijetu ustanova kapetanije je jedino postojala u Bosni i nigdje vise u cijeloj Imperiji. Kapetanije u Bosni su postojale od sredine XVI stoljeca do 1839. kada su ukinute. Na podrucju Bosanskog pasaluka postojale su sljedece kapetanije (datiranje godine njihovog nastanka nije pouzdano, a sama godina oznacava prvi siguran termin od kada je kapetanija sigurno egzistirala) : Serhat Pasaluka (Bosanska Krajina): (B.) Gradiska prije 1558, Jasenovacka (Jasenovac) prije 1624, Dubicka (B. Dubica) prije 1687, Bihacka 1592, Kostajnicka (B. Kostajnica) 1556, Novska (B. Novi) 1624, Gvozdanska (Dvor na Uni) 1578, Ostrozacka prije 1641, Kozaracka (Kozarac kod Prijedora) poslije 1518, Pridorska (Prijedor) oko 1757, Kamengradska (Kamengrad kod S. Mosta) poslije 1519, Dzisri-Sanska (S. Most, tur. dzisri most) prije 1790, Kobaska(B. Kobas) oko 1723, Brodska (B. Brod) oko 1700. Bosanske kapetanije: Banjalucka oko 1660, Jajacka prije 1693, Kljucka prije 1694, Petrovacka (B. Petrovac) prije 1764, Glamocka oko 1624, Kupreska oko 1757, Duvanjska 1711, Tuzlanska oko 1717, Tesanjska poslije 1512, Dobojska poslije 1503, Vranducka 1715, Maglajska 1753, Gradacacka prije 1702, Zvornicka prije 1660, Novopazarska (Novi Pazar - danasnji Sandzak) prije 1726. Sandzak Hercegovina: Mostarska oko 1700, Pociteljska prije 1713, Ljubuska prije 1705, Hlivanjska (Livno) prije 1626, Imotska poslije 1519, Gabeoska (Gabela) poslije 1529, Trebinjska prije 1664, Klobucka oko 1699, Hutovska prije 1796, Roska oko 1710, Onogostska (Niksic u C. Gori) prije 1702, Kljucka (bivsi stolni grad hercega Stjepana Vukcica-Kosace) prije 1740, Kolasinska (u C. Gori) prije 1761, Dzisri-Tarska poslije 1753. (cuvali rijeku Taru u C. Gori), Novska (Herceg Novi) oko 1604. Licki sandzak: Kninska poslije 1522, Skradinska poslije 1522, Nadinska poslije 1538, Zemunicka 1570, Islamska (danasnja naselja Islam Grcki i Islam Latinski kod Zadra) 1570, Obrovacka poslije 1527, Udbinska (ili Licka) poslije 1527, Ostrovicka (Kulen Vakuf) prije 1699, Kliska poslije 1537, Kamenska (kod Splita) poslije 1537. Pozeski sandzak: Osijecka i Viroviticka kapetanija od 1580. U nekim slucajevima kapetanije su se teritorijalno poklapale sa nahijama, dok su kadiluci vremenom poceli da obuhvataju po nekoliko kapetanija. Kako se vidi iz gore navedenih podataka neki gradovi nisu imali kapetaniju. U takvim gradovima komandanti su bili dizdari (upravnici gradske straze). U te gradove spadaju: Sarajevo, Visegrad, Prusac, Srebrenica, Hodidjed, Samobor, a kasnije i Travnik. Kapetanije kao stalna, placena vojska bile su uredjene po dzematima (skupovima). U njima su bili: farisi (konjanici), mustafizi (cuvari grada van gradskih zidina), posbani (nocni cuvari) dzebedzija (cuvari magacina municije), djonulije (dobrovoljci) i spomenuti martolozi. U nadleznost kapetanije spadalo je: izdavanje putnih isprava, pracenje karavana i njegovo obezbjedjenje, sprovodjenje zatvorenika iz manjih mjesta u gradske tamnice, cuvanje skela na rijekama, nadzor nad mostovima, kontrola granicnih prelaza, carina, nadgledanje zijameta i sakupljanje svih carskih i vezirskih prihoda. Mnogobrojni su ratovi u kojima su ucestvovali Bosnjaci, bez obzira bili oni spahije, raja ili vojni sloj stanovnistva. Sirom Evrope, Azije i Afrike oni su ratovali u sljedecim ratovima: 1529/33. - I austro-turski rat i prva opsada Beca, 1541/45. - madjarski rat poslije kojeg Bosnjaci preko 150 godina naseljevaju Budimski pasaluk, 1551/62. - madjarsko-slavonski ratovi, 1593/1606. - II austro-turski rat, zavrsen potpisivanjem zitvanskog mira, 1645/69. - kandijski (tur: Kreta, grcki otok) rat, varsavski mir (niko ga ne provodi), 1683/99. - III austro-turski rat, druga opsada Beca, karlovacki mir, 1711/18. - I rusko-turski rat, pozarevacki mir, 1737/39. - IV austro-truski rat, Bosnjaci pod Banjalukom odbranili Pasaluk bez obecane carske pomoci vojske, beogradski mir, 1768/74. - II rusko-turski rat, kucuk-kujnardzijski mir, 1787/92. - III rusko turski rat, jasijski mir, 1821/28. - grcki rat, jedrenski mir 1839/41. - egipatski rat, 1853/56. - IV rusko-turski rat, krimski mir, 1877/78. - V rusko-turski rat, sanstefanski mir. Od 1463. kada je Bosna dosla pod Osmanlije pa do 1878. kada je tu vlast zamijenila austrijska uprava Bosnjaci su bili 415 godina pod tudjom vlascu, i u tih 415 godina 81 godinu su ratovali u 14 ratova ne za sebe, nego za svog gospodara. Jasno se vidi da je svaka generacija bila obuhvacena jednim, a neke i sa dva rata. Drugo zlo je bilo 11 epidemija kuge. Navodim ovo kao kao prilog borbi bosnjackog vitaliteta: jedan tako mali narod ipak je uspio da opstane i pored svih tih nedaca. Istaknuti Bosnjaci u Imperiji Mnogo je Bosnjaka sve tri konfesije koji su postali vodece licnosti u Osmanskoj Imperiji. Osim vec pomenutih velikasa iz XV stoljeca: Ahemedpase Hersekzadea, Ishakoglu sandzekbega i Isabega Ishakovica-Hranusica, najveci uspon je postigla loza Sokolovica iz istoimenog sela kod Rudog. Sokolovici su pravoslavno krilo Bosnjaka. Putem danka u krvi odvedeni su u Istanbul. Prvi medju njima je uspio doseci vezirsku cast, kao 2. vezir Deli Husrevpasa Divana. Zbog spletki na dvoru nije uspio postati veliki vezir, ali to je poslo za rukom njegovom unuku Husrevpasi. Rodjeni brat Deli Husrevpase Divane bio je Lala Kara-Mustafa koji je bio prvo sandzakbeg Bosne, a onda zamjenik velikog vezira, a sam nadimak lala znaci da je bio ucitelj prijestolonasljednika, dakle princa, sina sultanovog, u ovom slucaju bio je ucitelj Selima, sina Sulejmana I Kanunija, a ozenio je sultanovu sestru Sahi Huban. Njegov sin Kara Osmanhan bio je sandzakbeg Bosne. Druga obitelj Sokolovica dala je dva brata, prvi je Mustajbeg sandzakbeg Bosne, kasnije i pasa Budimskog sandzaka, a drugi je Lala Mehmedpasa, takodjer bosanski sandzakbeg, a poslije i veliki vezir. Treca linija je dala takodjer dva brata: Ferhatpasu, zadnjeg sandzakbega i prvog pasu Bosne, graditelj jedne od najljepsih dzamija u Bosni koja nosi njegovo ime, a njegov mladji brat je bio Dervis pasa, bio je prvo kapudanpasa (admiral mornarice), pa veliki vezir. Njihova sestra je mati velikog turskog istoricara Ibrahima Peculije. Cetvrto krilo Sokolovica je dalo najuticajnijeg politicara u Osmanskoj Imperiji. To je Mehmedpasa Sokolovic Tavil (Visoki), graditelj prelijepe cuprije preko Drine. Mehmedpasa je imao jo tri brata i sestru. Kao mladic ucestvuje u mohackoj bici 1526, sudjeluje u prvoj ospsadi Beca, 1533/35. ratuje u Persiji, a 1541. osvaja Budim. 1543. postaje kapidzibasa (zapovjednik dvorske straze) sto pokazuje koliko je povjerenje u njega imao sultan. Tada je oca preveo na islam, uskoro to cini i sa majkom, dva brata i sestrom koju udaje za sandzakbega Bosne Sinanbega Bajramagica-Boljanica. 1456. je kapudanpasa, a 1551. rumelijski beglerbeg (Rumelija je balkanski dio Osmanske Imperije). Tada osvaja Banat, Temisvar i Eredelj. 1555 je 3. vezir, a 1557. obnavlja Pecku patrijarsiju i svog brata Makarija stavlja za novog patrijarha (jos ce tri generacije Sokolovica zaredom dati pecke patrijarhe). 1562. je 2. vezir, a sljedece godine se zeni po drugi put jer mu je prva zena Esma, kci Sulejmana II Kanunija (Zakonodavca) umrla. Od prve zene ima tri sina i kcerku. Hasan je pasa Bosne, a kasnije veliki vezir, Kurd je namjesnik u Hercegovini, a Ibrahim je muteselim vakufa u Beceju. Druga zena mu je kci sultana Selima II - Ismihan. Od 1565. je veliki vezir i tada osvaja Siget. Pri tome prikriva smrt Sulejmana II Kanunija da ne bi doslo do rasula u vojsci. Smiruje janjicarsku pobunu u Istanbulu i dovodi Selima I na vlast. Cetrnaest godina je neprikosnoveno vodio unutrasnju i vanjsku politiku Imperije umjesto starog Sulejmana II, nesposobnog Selima II i mladog Murata III. Govorio je arapski, persijski, turski, latinski i grci, a bosanski je jezik uveo kao sluzebeni jezik porte, mada su se i ranije njime sluzili veliki veziri iz Bosne. Ubio ga je dervis (isalmski isposnik) hamzevijskog reda 1579, a taj atentat je bio rezultat intriga protiv njega. kao i protiv drugih Sokolovica i njihove prevelike vlasti. Husein-kapetan Gradascevic poznat je kao prvi politicki revolucionar za oslobodjenje Bosne od Imperije. Uspio je da se odupre po Bosnu negativnim sultanovim reformama, ali posto nije imao adekvatan nacionalni i socijalni program, njegov pokret za autonomiju Bosne nije uspio - tim vise sto su ga izdali saveznici - bosanski begovi. Od ostalih znamenitih Bosnjaka u Imperiji treba istaci obitelji: Minetovic, Mihajlovic, Dugalic, Malkoc, Bihorovic, Bajezidegic, Sikiric, Novoseherljanin, Vuco, Maglajac, Cengic, Atlagic, Firus, Hrnjica, Dzinic, Rizvanbegovic, Kulenovic i Filipovic. Bosnjaci su dali Osmanskoj Imperiji dvadeset i cetiri velika vezira, a od 264 pase Bosanskog Pasaluka, njih sedamdeset i devet pasa (1/3) bili bili Bosnjaci. Civilizacijski napredak Turska uprava u Bosni nastojala je iz politickih razloga da bude vjerski tolerantna. Po osvajanju Bosne Mehmed II Fatih izdaje bosanskom franjevackom biskupu Andjelu Zvizdovicu Ahdnamu (povelja sa snagom zakona) kojom se garantira sloboda ispovijedanja katolicke vjere u novonastalom pasaluku. Franjevci, koji su u Bosni od 1291. vremenom su postali veoma omiljeni kod bosnjackog katolickog puka kao nosioci pismenosti i simbol slobode. Franjevci pisu pretezno na glagoljici, ali koriste uz nju latinicu i bosancicu. U medjuvremenu franjevci Bosne: Ivan Ancic, Stjepan Matijevic, Pavao Posilovic, Stjepan Margitic, Pavao Bandulovic, Lovro Sitovic, Marjan Lekusic, Nikola Lasvanin i Vice Vicic osim na latinskom pisu i na bosanskom jeziku. Prvi gramaticar na Balkanu Bartol Kasic 1640. navodi da svoju gramtiku pise na bosanskom jeziku. Matija Divkovic pocetkom XVII stoljeca u Bsnu uvodi latinicu. Islamizirani Bosnjaci i dalje su zadrzali svoj bosanski jezik i svoje pismo - bosancicu. Postepeno, prvo visi slojevi uvode arapsko pismo, a kasnije se ono prilagodjava potrebama bosanske fonetike i zovu ga arabica. Prvi rjecnik bosanskog jezika napisao je Muhamed Hevaija Uskufi 1631, dakle 187 godina prije prvog srpskog rjecnika. Taj prvi rjecnik "Potur Sahidija" pisan je doduse na arabici. Jedan od cetiri sacuvana primjerka nalazi se u Univerzitetskoj biblioteci u Uppsali, u Svedskoj. Drugi rjecnik bosanskog jezika nastao je 1748, treci 1762, cetvrti 1798, peti 1828. iste godine kada se pojavio rjecnik Vuka Stefanovica Karadzica, sesti 1836, sedmi 1868 - autor je Otto Blau, stampa ga u Lajpcigu, sedmi je 1884. sastavio DJordje Popovic, osmi 1912. Ahmed Kulender. Jos od doba Kraljevine Bosne svi franjevacki samostani imali su knjiznice: Fojnica, Kresevo, Kraljeva Sutiska, a 1537. osnovana je prva bosnjacka knjiznica u sklopu Gazi Husrevbegove medrese. 1631. ostvorena je prva knjiznica u Banjaluci, a 1706. u Travniku. 1537. osnovana je Gazi Husrevbegova medresa, najstarija visokoskolska ustanova na Balkanu. U Bosni se tada javlja alhamijado knjizevnost (alhamijado - napisano nearapskim jezikom). Znacajni i brojni bosnjacki pisci na orijentalnim jezicima i alhamijadu su: Mahmudpasa Andjelovic Adni, Nerkesi, Nihadi, Hadzi Dervis Mostarac, Ahmed Semsudin Sarajlija, Resid, Hadzi Jusuf Livnjak, Talib, Hadzi Dervis Zurgic, Abdulkerim, Mevlana Ajas, Saudi, Ali Dedo, Dervispasa Bajezidegic, Hasan Kaimija, Ejubi Mustafa Mostarac, Hasan Kjafi Pruscak, Sejh Jujo, Alamek, Mahmudi Bedrudin, Mehmed El Bosnevi, Fevzi Mostarac, Ridvan Hrvat, Saban Nevesinjac, Medzazi, Lamekani, Abudlah Gaibija Livnjak, Mehmed Mejli, Resid, Alaudin Sabit Uzicanin, Fevzija Blagajac, Vehbi Bosnevi, Habiba Stocevic prva poznata bosnjacka pjesnikinja, Ibrahim Kazaz Bosnjak, Seid Abdulvehab, Ilhamija, Umihana Cuvidina, Mustafa Firaki, Fejzo Softa, Mula Mustafa Baseskija (Ljetopisi u 28 kniga), Abdurahman Siri, Fadilpasa Serifovic, Muvekit (prvi Bosnjak koji je napisao istoriju Bosne), Arif Hikmet Rizvanbegovic, Habiba Socevic, Mehmed Enver Kadic itd. Preko dvjesto pisaca dala je Bosna u turskom periodu, a oni su pisali na bosanskom, arapskom, turskom i persijskom jeziku. Od tog doba u bosanski jezik ulazi niz orijentalizama koje nisu svojstveni kao knjizevni izraz ni hrvatskom ni srpskom jeziku. Po gubitku budimskog sandzaka Bosnjaci se vracaju u Bosnu i donose izvjestan fond madjarske leksike, a ratovanjem na zapadu usvajaju i germanizme. U Bosnu su Turci donijeli poseban pozorisni lik po kojem se i zove cijelo pozoriste - Karadjoz (turski: crnooki). On je glavni lik teatra sjena. To je pozoriste kombinacija lutkarskog glumista i sjena i bilo je veoma omiljeno sirom Bosne - posto su njegovu osnovu cinili socijalni humor i satira. Usljed cestih ratova i pomora zbog epidemija znatno se mijenja demografska slika Bosne. Neki krajevi Pasaluka bukvalno ostaju pusti. Zbog toga turska uprava iz Srbije dovodi srpski narod i naseljava ga na podrucju Like, Krbave, Bosanske Krajine i Kninske krajine. Najvecim dijelom to su martolozi, placeni cluvari Imperije, cuvari kraja drzave - krajisnici i vlasi - stocari. Sultan Abdul Medzid I pokusao je Imperiju izvuci iz socijalne i politicke zaostalosti. 1839. donosi Hatiserif do Dzulhane (hatiserif - sultanov ukaz) kojim potvrdjuje svim svojim podanicima bez obzira na vjeru i narodnost: pravo na zivot, vlasnistvo i cast, a feudalne vojne formacije (ranije spomenute kapetanije) zamjenjuje redovno regrutiranom vojskom. Na ogroman otpor su naisle reforme tako da je sultan morao da posalje u Bosnu musira (marsala) Omerpasu Latasa koji je u dvogodisnjoj kaznenoj ekspediciji krvavo ugusio sve nemire. Hatihamajunom (poveljom) iz 1856. isti sultan nastoji jos vise da modernizira tursko drustvo: priznaje se vjerska, gradjanska i politicka ravnopravnost svih ljudi Imperije. Taj period bosanske istorije zove se tanzimat (reforma). Ishod svega toga je da 1856. Bosna biva preuredjena u vilajet (pokrajinu) sa valijom (guvernerom) na celu. Zidovi (sefardsko krilo - spanski Zidovi) dosli su u Bosnu 1557. i nastanili su se u gradovima. Bavili su se svojim karakteristicnim profesijama: zlatarstvom, urarstvom, staklarstvom i farmaceutikom. Najveci njihov kulturni spomenik tog vremena je Sarajevska Hagada (legenda), zbornik hebrejskih prica, psalama i molitvi, a nastala je u XV stoljecu. Bosna je jedina zemlja u kojoj nisu Zidovi zivjeli po getima. U Bosni je osim hidzretskog racunanja vremena 1582. godine uveden i gregorijanski kalendar, umjesto starog julijanskog kalendara. Ipak, tek u XIX stoljecu dolazi do liberalizacije odnosa u kulturi, prosvjeti i vjerskim pitanjima. Najvazniji srpski tribun Bosne je Vaso Pelagic cije prosvjetiteljstvo izmedju ostalog ima za cilj i oslobodjenje pravoslavaca Bosne od turske vlasti i njihovo promoviranje u srpsku naciju. Ivan Frano Jukic Banjalucanin stampa prve novine u Bosni "Bosanski prijatelj" 1850. na latinici, a za njim slijedi "Bosanski vijesnik" 1866. 1851. Jukic stampa prvu istoriju Bosne "Zemljopis i poviesnica Bosne". Od tada se pocinje sistematski razvijati ideja bosnjastva cija je teza da su Bosnjaci trojedan narod u Bosni koji pripadaju islamskoj, katolickoj i pravoslavnoj konfesiji. Uspostavljanjem vilajeta u Bosni, vilajetska Vlada pocinje stampati "Bosnu", list na tri pisma: arabicom, turski i cirilicom. Uporedo u Sarajevu izazi "Dzulseni Saraj" ("Sarajevski cvjetnik"), a u Mostaru "Neretva". Bosna 1867. dobiva "vilajetski Ustav". Ali takva liberalizacija nije donijela nikakve socijalne napretke, sto dovodi 1875. do ustanka koji je iscenirao Zapad - a kulminirat ce tri godine kasnije okupacijom BiH od strane Austrougarske Imperije. BiH u AUSTROUGARSKOJ IMPERIJI Okupacija Bosne i otpor U Bosni se vec u proljece 1878. naslucivalo da bi moglo doci do austrougarske okupacije. Zato je 5. 6. 1878. u Sarajevu formiran Narodni odbor za otpor okupaciji. Narodni odbor je iznudio ostavku Velipase, vojnog komandanta Bosne, cime je Turskoj i Evropi otvoreno stavljeno do znanja da ce, protivno naredjenju iz Istanbula, Bosnjaci pruziti oruzani otpor KuK vojsci. 27. 7. Narodni odbor je protjerao zadnjeg bosanskog valiju Mahzarpasu i sve ostale visoke cinovnike turske administracije. Dan kasnije, 28.7. 1878. ausrtorugarska vojska ulazi u Bosnu i okupira je cijelu, kao i novopazarski sandzak, a sve to na osnovu odluke Berlinskog kongresa na kojem niko nije zastupao interese bosanskog stanovnistva. Veoma je vazno napomenuti da ni tada jos nigdje ni u administraciji ni u svakodnevnom obicnom zivotu to sveukupno stanovnistvo, taj narod u Bosni ne nosi nacionalno ime, nego samo vjersko ime, dakle nacije jos kao politicki osvjescena populacija ne postoji, postoje samo: muslimani, katolici i pravoslavci. Sta vise, nacionalno ime Bosnjak bijase zbog vjerskog ustrojsva Turske Imperije sasvim potisnuto tako da je narod Bosne postao nacionalno "bezimen". Malobrojni su bili oni koje je katolicka i pravoslavna crkva uspjela da u Bosni nacionalno da "osvijesti" u Hrvate i Srbe. Bosnjake nije imao ko da "osvijesti" u tom smislu jer su bosnjacki intelektualci i sami bili politicki neprosvijeceni. Bosnjaci (uglavnom muslimani i jedan dio pravoslavaca) su sve do 20. 10. 1878. sirom Bosne pruzali veoma ogorcen, otpor novom okupatoru u preko sezdeset bitaka. Najsnazniji otpor je bio u Bosanskoj Krajini, ali za njim nisu mnogo zaostajale bune i u Hercegovini. (Cijelo vrijeme koristim dva toponima jer je Austrougarska prva u svojoj administraciji uvela pojam Bosna i Hercegovina). Da bi Bosnjake jos vise odvojili od Istanbula, od "majke Turske" koja se prema BiH ponijela kao maceha, austrougarske vlasti uspostavljaju instituciju ulema medzlisa (vrhovna islamska vjerska uprava u jednoj zemlji) sa reis-ul-ulemom (vrhovni vjerski islamski poglavar u jednoj drzavi) na celu. I pored toga, zbog veoma su represivne demografske i ekonomske prilike. Od 1878. do pocetka I svjetskog rata 1914. godine iz BiH u Tursku se iselilo 150.000 Bosnjaka. Nastale su velike bosnjacke kolonije u zapadnoj Turskoj, u mjestima Foce, Cesme, i Izmiru. U 1878. godini Bosnjaci cine 38,73 % zivlja BiH, a 1910. godine ono cini svega 32, 25 % stanovnistva. Ipak svaka represija u iole liberalnom drustvu spontano dovodi do aktiviranja nacionalnog gena. Na kulturnom planu to se ogledalo u djelovanju prosvjetnih drustava, jer u tih cetrdeset godina okupacije BiH postojala su 183 katolicka (sad vec hrvatska), 170 pravoslavnih (zapravo srpskih), a samo 19 bosnjackih (ustvari i dalje samo muslimanskih) kultuno-prosvjetnih drustava. Svu politiku toga doba obiljezio je tadasnji guverner BiH - Benjamin Kallay. Da bi paralizirao i ugusio nacionalno sazrijevanje Bosnjaka, Hrvata i Srba on ustanovljava nadnacionalnu kategoriju: proglasava dekretom da su svi stanovnici BiH jedna nacija Bosnjaci, samo sto imaju tri religije: islamsku, katolicku i pravoslavnu. (Da bi citalac shvatio tu administrativnu zavrzlamu, vidi: GENEZA BOSNJAKA). Sa druge strane Kallayeva politika je imala i jedan nehoticni, pozitivan ishod: ukida se ime "zemljaski" jezik (koji zaista nista ne znaci) i 1883. uvodi, stari povijesni naziv: bosanski jezik. Aneksija BiH Borba Bosnjaka (muslimana) BiH za vjersku i prosvjetnu autonomiju u doba okupacije prerasta u borbu za autonomiju BiH pod sultanovom vlascu. Austrougarska sa druge strane ima plan da ujedini u sebi sve juzne Slavene i da tako ostvari trijalizam (tri drzave u jednoj). U pozadini svega toga je interes beckog kapitala za ekploatacijom Balkana, otvaranjem novog trzista i sveukupni germanski "prodor na Istok" kroz projekt realizacije Bagdagske zeljeznice koja bi povezala Evropu sa Bliskim istokom, a zapravo zbog nafte koja se tek pocela koristiti u Evoropi sto govori da su austrijski politicari bili veoma dalekovidi. Ocijenjeno je da je najpovoljniji trenutak za anektiranje (pripajanje) BiH nastupio u julu 1908. kako bi se u BiH suzbio uticaj mladotruske revolucije u Turskoj, tim vise jer su nesto kasnije Bosnjaci i Srbi u zajednickom zahtjevu 7. 9. 1908. Parlamentu Monarhije izrazili volju da BiH dobije ustav bez promjene drzavnogpravnog polozaja. I 5. 10. 1908. proglasena je aneksija kako bi se prihvatio bosnjacko-srpski zahtjev Parlamentu. Aneksija je izazvala buru negodovanja u diplomatiji Evrope jer Monarhija o tome nije obavijestila druge velesile. Ipak, medjunarodna, "aneksiona kriza" se smirila jer je Turska 26. 2. 1909. uz materijalnu odstetu (kao da se radi o Turskoj, a ne o BiH), i povlacenjem garnizona iz Novopazarskog sandzaka verifikovala aneksiju pred svijetom kao da je aneksija bila sporazum te dvije sile. Time je i formalno prestao sultanov suverenitet nad BiH, a uspostavljen habsburski. Sljedece godine, 20. 2. 1900. proglasen je Zemaljski statut - prvi Ustav BiH. Koliko je pravedno zamisljeno ustrojstvo po tom Ustavu govori podatak da je prilikom izbora za Sabor BiH jedan glas veleposjednika vrijedio kao 128 glasova seljaka ili 30 glasova radnika. Medjutim i dalje su Bosnjaci i Srbi nastavljali zajednicku borbu za kulturno-prosvjetnu autonomiju. Za Srbe je to znacilo osnivanje crkvenih opstina, ostvarenje autonomnog nacionalnog statuta kako bi izvojevali specijalan status u Monarhiji (jer su bili najmalobrojniji), pisali su 4 memoranduma caru Franzu Jozefu (Franji Josipu) kako bi im se priznalo ucesce u upravi. Hrvati su (uslovno receno) imali donekle povlasten polozaj u Monarhiji jer su pripadali istom civilizacijkom krugu (identicno pismo, tradicija zivota, vjera) i relativno lakse su ostvarivali svoje nacionalne ambicije u novom rezimu. Bosnjaci, neiskusni krenuli su u neplansku akciju nesvjesni da njima manipuliraju diplomatske ajkule iz Beca. Logicno je da je Parlament u Bosnjacima vidio u vodecim muslimanskim krugovima mogucu podrsku svojoj vlasti, jer su isli na vjerski aspekt zivota posto su muslimani i dalje zivjeli i u Srbiji i u Makedoniji, a i u Grckoj sto je opet znacilo infliltriranje ideje da se, sada preko bosanskih muslimana prodre sto dalje na Istok. Ipak Bosnjaci su, reklo bi se intuitivno, a vjekovno se boreci da ocuvaju svoj narodni gen otpoceli svoju borbi za vjersku autonomiju jer su spontano reagirali na: pokrstavanje muslimana, pretvaranjem mezara u parkove i rusenjem dzamija. Nejedinstveni po pitanju interesa i strategije (a dobrim dijelom i zbog destruktivnog djelovanja ubacenih austrougraskih spijuna) Bosnjaci se cijepaju na dvije struje: tvrdu, hadzinsku ("tvrdisi) i mekanu begovsku ("mehkisi"), stvara se rivalstvo izmedju mostarskih i sarajevskih lidera. Naravno, Bec favorizira one koji su manje radikalni, pomaze "mehkise" i time otupljuje ostricu borbe. Na kraju te borbe najveci domet bosnjacke tadasnje politike biva u promoviranju Statuta za autonomnu upravu muslimanskih vjerskih i vakufsko-mearifskih poslova koje je car sankcionirao 15. 4. 1909. Inace, u tom periodu u BiH djeluje 12 partija: 3 bosnjacke, 4 srpske, 2 hrvatske i 3 radnicke). Prva bosnjacka politicka partija: Muslimanska narodna organizacija (MNO) osnovao je Alibeg Firdus 3. 12. 1906, a imali su i svoje glasilo "Musavat" (jedinstvo). Politicku borbu naroda BiH prekinuli su teroristicki pucnji: 1910. izvrsen je atentat na poglavara Varesanina, a u Sarajevu je 28. 6. 1914. Gavrilo Princip, u organizaciji srpskog nacionalistickog tajnog udruzenja "Mlada Bosna" ubio austrougarskog prijestolonasljednika Franza Ferdinanda i njegovu trudnu suprugu Sofiju - sto je Monarhija jedva docekala kao povod za napad na Srbiju, zapravo za ostvarenje svoje stoljetne tezenje - revansa Turskoj. Mada se rat na podrucju BiH nije vodio, njeni narodi su kao drazavljani Austrougarske ucestvovali su u I prvom svjetskom ratu mimo svoje volje. Bosnjacima je to tesko palo, jer su morali da se bore pod zastavom svog dojucerasnjeg okupatora, Srbima jer su morali da ratuju protiv Srbije, dok su Hrvati koliko-toliko osjecali da moraju stati u borbene redove KuK vojske mada se ni njima nije mililo da ginu za tudju stvar. Civilizacijski napredak Poslije zvanicnog uvodjenja bosanskog jezika u okupiranu BiH dolazi do stampanja prve Gramtike bosanskog jezika 1880. godine cije je autor Frane Vuletic. Ta gramatika je imala nekoliko ponovljenih izdanja sve do 4. 10. 1910. kada je odlukom Zemaljske vlade ukinut termin - bosanski jezik. Time su vlasti nastojale da umire naglo ojacani srpski i hrvatski nacionalizam. Medjutim u to doba izlaze i prve antologije bosnjacke knjizevnosti: 1886. "Narodne pjesme" (sakupio ih je Dr. Friedrich Krauss), 1888. "Narodne pjesme" (Kosta Herman), sljedece godine izlazi to izdanje na cirilici, a 1902. "Narodne pjesme" (Muhamed Dzelaludin Kurt). Prvi sakupljac narodnih prica i pjesama kod Jevreja u BiH je David Kahmi. Od 1890. pocinje sukob izmedju Hrvata i Srba za prodobijanje BiH i Bosnjaka na svoju stranu. Jasno im je da bi bez Bosnjaka ne mogu da propagiraju svoje interese jer su i jedan i drugi narod bili malobrojni za samostalnu akciju. U pocetku u tome prednjace Hrvati. Po idejnoj floskuli "oca Hrvata" Ante Starcevica da su "muslimani cvijet hrvatskog naroda", tada vodeci romanticarski pisci Josip Eugen Tomic, Eugen Kumicic i Milan Ogrizovic kroz svoja djela nastoje opravdati tezu da su Bosnjaci - islamizirani Hrvati. U krajnost odlazi tadasnji nadbiskup Bosanske Biskupije Josip Stadler koji vrsi pokrstavanje Bosnjaka. Sa srpske strane, jos od vremena Vasilija Brkica do istoricara Jovana Rajica uporno se tvrdi da su Bosnjaci prisilno "poturceni" Srbi pa tako dolazi do toga da se prvaci potput Dervisbega Ljubojevica, Alipase Rizvanbegovic i Mehemdbega Spahica deklarisu kao Srbi. Ipak; Osman DJikic 1903. prvi uvodi vjersku odrednicu: muslimani - za narod: Bosnjake. Time cini katastrofalnu gresku, jer taj pojam ostaje u upotrebi do danasnjih dana, posto i danas ogroman broj Bosnjaka umjesto da za sebe kazu da su Bosnjaci u nacionlanom smislu, oni govore da su muslimani (dakle samo pripadnici vjerske grupe). Do 1903. su austrougarske vlasti Bosnjake u vjerskom smislu nazivali: muhamedanci, sto je takodjer netacno, jer muslimani nisu sljedbenici Muhammeda a.s. nego vjere: islama koju je Poslanik samo primio od Boga. Borba za nacionalno i kulturno sazrijevanje napreduje i pored negativnogo odnosa Monarhije prema njoj. Otvara se prva kiraethana (javna citaonica) 1888. u Sarajevu. Uskoro pocinju djelovati i prosvjetna drustva: 1892. "La Benevolencija" (jevrejsko), 1902. "Prosvjeta" (srpsko) i "Napredak" (hrvatsko). Jos prije toga, 1981. Mehmedbeg Kapetanovic Ljubusak pokrece prvi nacionali list "Bosnjak" (dakle 101 godinu prije vracanja Bosnjacima njihovog povijesno-nacionalnog imena 1992.). Otvara se bosnjacko drustvo "Gajret" 1903, a uz taj list najvise uticaja na nacionalnu svijest poslije "Bosnjaka" preuzima list "Behar". Osim toga tu su jos listovi: "Biser", "Ogledalo", "Tarik", "Mualim" i "Misbah". Od vaznijih su i: "Nada" (hrvatski) i "Zora" (sprski). Pojavom kulturnih drustava, citaonica i listova u BiH naglo se razvija knjizevna djelatnost. Prvi antologicar knjizevnih djela kod Bosnjaka je Mehmedbeg Kapetanovic - Ljubusak. Uz njega je prvi veliki pisac tog doba, intelektualac evropskog formata Safvetbeg Basagic i jedan najveci liricar te epohe Musa Cazim Catic. Ostali pjesnici su Rizabeg Kapetanovic, Avdo Karabegovic Hasanbegov, Osman DJikic (spomenuti eksponent srpske politike u BiH i osoba koja je "najzasluznija" za jugoslavnesko promoviranje Bosnjaka u muslimane - cime je komplenu svoju naciju unazadio jer ju je sveo na vjersku grupu). Od romanopisaca i pripovjedaca javljaju se: Edhem Mulabdic, Osman Aziz (pseudonim tandema Osmana Nuri Hadzica i Ivana Milicevica) i Nafija Sarajlic. U drami su se istakli: Hamid Sahinovic Ekrem, Safvetbeg Basagic, Salih Kazazovic i Husein DJogo Dubravic (prvi bosnjacki satiricar). Od hrvatskih knjizevnika najznacajniji su: Silvije Strahimir Kranjcevic, Tugomir Alaupovic (ucitelj Ive Andrica) i Josip Milakovic, a od srpskih: Aleksa Santic, Svetozar Corovic, Jovan Ducic (kasnije simpatizer cetnistva) i Petar Kocic. BiH u KRALJEVINI JUGOSLAVIJI BiH od 1918. do 1941. 1918. godine bila su vec mrtva tri ogromna carstva: "Grobnica Naroda" (Austrougarska Monarhija), "Bolesnik sa Bosfora" (Osmansko Carstvo) i Ruska Carevina. Zahvaljujuci veoma mocnom panslavizmu tog doba to je uslovilo da se na tlu Evrope ponovo oforme drzave: Poljska, Ceska. Tako je i na ambicijama zapadnoevropskog kapitala oformljena Kraljevina Slovenaca Hrvata i Srba. Medjutim, velikosrpski politicari nametnuvsi se kao Pijemont u Italiji, uspjeli su da ostvare ujedinjenje te drzave sa Kraljevinom Srbijom (koja je prije toga osporila pravo crnogorskom kralju Nikoli zastupanje Crnogoraca a njih same lisila nacionalnog imena). BIH je postala interesna sfera Srbije kao kontrateza industrijski razvijenom zapadu nove drzave (Hrvatskoj i Sloveniji). Podupiruci svoj hegmonizam politicki i ekonomski proglasili su da ne postoje nacije, nego samo tri plemena jednog te istog srpsko-hrvatsko-slovenskog naroda. U Ustavu Bosna i Hercegovina se uopce ne spominje kao posebna povijesna drzava, ni Bosnjaci kao etnicka zajednica, pa ni muslimani kao posebna vjerska grupa. Da bi ekonomski oslabili moc bosnjackog gena 1918/19. nova vlast je Bosnjacima kroz agrarnu reformu oduzela ukupno 1.175.305 hektara poljoprivrednog i sumskog zemljista, a od akcionarskih drustava, banaka i drugih institucija oduzeto je 110.922 hektara zemljista, dakle oduzeto je ukupno 1.286.227 hektara. Cjelokupna zemlja koja je oduzeta u toj prvoj agrarnoj reformi dodijeljena je 249.518 srpskoj obitelji. U novonastaloj drzavi Bosnjaci su se nasli kao riba na suhom. Ipak nastojali su da se politicki organiziraju ne bi li se izborili za svoja prava. U Sarajevu je 1918. osnovana Jugoslavenska muslimanska organizacija (JMO) na celu sa Mehmedom Spahom, koja izdaje svoje glasilo "Pravda". Na izborima za Ustavotvornu Skupstinu 1920. JMO postaje sa 24 mandata najjaca politicka stranka u BiH. Mada je do 1921. postojala neka provizorna forma samouprave u BiH nametnutim Vidovdanskim ustavom ukinuta je Zemaljska vlada BiH. Za ustav je glasala i JMO jer se dogovorila sa srpskim radikalima da im to bude ustupak u zamjenu za postivanje teritorijalne cjelovitosti BiH. Ali, u pitanju je bila prevara: prema Vidovdanskom ustavu provedena je stroga centralizacija vlasti sa sjedistem u Beogradu i u rukama srpske dinastije Karadjordjevica. Umjesto dotadasnje podjele uvedena je podjela na sest zupa u BiH ali sa takvim granicama tih zupanija da su u njima Bosnjaci uvijek bili u manjini. Sjedista zupa su bila su u Bihacu, Banjaluci, Travniku, Tuzli, Sarajevu i Mostaru. Sve to dovodi cijepanja JMO na lijevu i desnu frakciju koja koja 1923. osniva Jugoslavensku muslimansku narodnu organizaciju (JMNO). Da bi pridobili Bosnjake za svoj rezim, u Beogradu isticu parolu: "Srpstvo je cuvar otadzbine, a pravoslavlje i islam morala." Cijepanje BiH se i dalje nastavlja: prema teritorijalnoj podjeli iz 1929. BiH je ponovo razbijena izmedju vise banovina. Bivsa banjalucka, bihacka i dio travnicke zupe cinili su Vrbasku Banovinu sa sjedistem u Banjluci, Drinska sa sjedistem u Sarajevu imala je u svom sastavu istocnu Bosnu, Srbiju do Kolubare, dio bivseg hrvatskog Srijema i istocne Slavonije, a Primorska sa sjedistem u Splitu imala je u svom sastavu zapadnu Hercegovinu i dio Bosne do Travnika, dok je istocna Hercegovina pripala Zetskoj banovini sa sjedistem u Cetinju. Uvodjenjem sestojanuarske diktature kralja Aleksandra Karadjorodjevica 1930. ukida se pravo Bosnjaka da autonomno vode vjerske i vakufske poslove, a srediste Islamske vjerske zajednice (IVZ) premjesteno je iz Sarajeva u Beograd. Hegemonisticka srpska politika u dogovoru sa hrvatskim politicarima 1939. Kraljevine Jugoslavije (tako se zvala od 1929. godine) osniva Banovinu Hrvatsku. Tim sporazumom izmedju predsjednika jugoslavenske vlade Dragise Cvetkovica i vodje Hrvatske seljacke stranke Vlatka Maceka BiH je podijeljena na hrvatski i srpski dio. U sastavu te banovine sa sjedistem u Zagrebu bile su dotadanje Savska i Primorska banovina, citava Hercegovina od Stolca na zapad: Bosna od Livna do Travnika u srednjem dijelu i tri posavska kotara: Derventa, Gradacac i Brcko. Banovini Hrvatskoj pripao je onaj teritorij u kome su Hrvati cinili relativnu ili apsolutnu vecinu. Podjela Jugoslavije na Banovinu Hrvatsku i ostali dio izazvala je nezadovoljstvo svih: i Bosnjaka koji je bilo za autonomiju BiH i protiv podjele tih pokrajina izmedju Beograda i Zagreba - i Hrvata, pa cak i Srba koji su bili protiv bilo kakve autonomije Hrvata. Poslije veoma sumnjive smrti Mehmeda Spahe u Beogradu 1939, jer suvremenici su veoma cesto tvrdili da je otrovan u hotelu, a obdukcija nije bila odobrena, na mjesto predsjednika JMO dolazi Dr. Dzafer Kulenovic. On trazi da se uz hrvatsku, srpsku, slovenacku formira i bosanska banovina u starim povijesnim granicama BiH. Poslije te izjave sve bosnjacke partije, kulturne i vjerske organizacije jednodusno isticu zahtjev za autonomijom BiH. Mada je JMO imala oslonac u narodu njene akcije nisu uspjevale izmedju ostalog i zbog veoma malog broja intelektualaca u njenim redovima, a pogotovo onih koji bi se zaista izjasnjavali kao Bosnjaci u nacionalnom smislu. Naime, 1940. godine samo je 747 Bosnjaka u cijeloj Kraljevini imalo fakultetsku diplomu. BiH u II svjetskom ratu Za manje od dvije godine od svog pocetka 1. IX 1939. II svjetski rat je stigao i u BiH. Poslije svega dvanaest dana u tzv. "aprilskom ratu" Sile Osovine (Njemacka, Italija, Madjarska i Bugarska) okupirali su Kraljevinu Jugoslaviju, a samim tim i BiH. I prije toga, 10. IV 1941. umirovljeni general Slavko Kvaternik proglasio je Nezavisnu Drzavu Hrvatsku (NDH), projekat velikohrvatske, ustaske politike, a u njen sastav usla je i BiH po rezonu ustaskih: povijesnih, etnickih i kulturoloskih motiva. Pet dana kasnije stize Ante Pavelic iz Italije koji se proklamira za poglavnika NDH. Administrativna podjela NDH izvrsena po zupanijama na velike zupe koje su nazvane prema imenima upravnih jedinica iz doba hrvatske i bosanske kraljevine. Velika zupa Vrhbosna sa sjedistem u Sarajevu, Hum u Mostaru, Usora i Soli u Tuzli, Luka i Sana u Banjaluci, Lasva i Glaz u Travniku, Krbava i Psat u Bihacu, itd. Za glavni grad bila je predvidjena Banjaluka kao geografsko srediste citave NDH. Vazno je istaci da je NDH takodjer razbijala povijesnu teritoriju BiH u podjeli na zupanije, pa je povezivala i izjednacavala podrucje uze Hrvatske s bosanskohercegovackim. Npr. velike zupe Gora (Sisak) prelazila je Unu, Livac i Zapolje (Nova Gradiska) a zupa Posavje (Brod) je prelazilo Savu i imalo vise kotareva na bosanskoj strani. Zbog velikosrpskog pritiska u doba Kraljevine Jugoslavije, ali i zbog tadasnjeg osjecanja pripadnosti hrvatskom narodu, odredjeni broj Bosnjaka u pocetku je podrzao NDH, ukljucio se u njene organe vlasti, u ministarstva, u zapovjedni kadar redovne ali i dobrovoljacke vojske. Da bi sebi privukli sto vise Bosnjaka ustaske vlasti za oba potpredsjednika Vlade NDH imenuju Dr. Dzafera Kulenovica i Dr. Osmana Kulenovica, za doglavnika Ademagu Mesica, a Hakija Hadzic postaje ustaski povjerenik za teritorij BiH. Osim toga, planirana je i gradnja dzamije u Zagrebu. Uspostavom te drzave sasvim je izbrisano ime Bosne i Hercegovine i planski se islo za tim da se postigne potpuno hrvatstvo BiH. Po statistickim podacima iz maja 1941. u NDH uopce ne postoje nacije Bosnjaci i Jevreji. Ustaski teror vrsi sistematske pokolje protiv svih onih koji nisu za njegov rezim: Bosnjaci, Hrvati, Jevreji, Romi i Srbi zavrsavaju u mnogobrojnim koncentracionim logorima: Jasenovac, Sisak, Jastrebarsko, Kerestinec, Danica, Rab, Pag, Molat, Bileca, Strara Gradiska, Hruscica, DJakovo i S. Mitrovica.. Plan je: trecinu pobiti, trecinu pokrstiti, a trecinu protjerati. Ustaski bojovnici idu cak dotle da odjeveni kao Bosnjaci, sa fesovima na glavi i dozivajuci se muslimanskim imenima vrse pokolje Srba po Hercegovini kako bi time izazvali odmazdu cetnika nad Bosnjacima. Medjutim, Bosnjaci uvidjajuci zlocinacku politiku NDH u nizu rezolucija njemackim vlastima u: Sarajevu, Banjaluci, Mostaru, Prijedoru, Bijeljini i Trebinju izrazavaju ogorcene proteste protiv masovnog ubijanja, pokrstavanja i progona neduznog civilnog srpskog stanovnistva. Od ranije konfrontirani nacionalni interesi sada su prerasli u otvoreni rat do istrebljenja i sa druge strane. Suparnicka njemacka tvorevina po devizi "zavadi pa vladaj" - kvislinska vlada sa Milanom Nedicem na ceku koji je organizirao Srpski dobrovoljacki korpus i Srpski drzavnu strazu sa pozivom: "Srbi na okup!" Osim toga, Dimitrije Ljotic osniva jos 1935. fasisticku organizaciju "Zbor" koji otvoreno od 1941. ucestvuje u njemackim ratnim operacijama. I dok se NDH jos nije konsolidirala, poceli su cetnicki progoni i pokolji Dragoljuba-Draze Mihailovica Bosnjaka i Hrvata u Hercegovini, u Podrinju (Foca, Cajnice, Gorazde), u zapadnoj Bosni (Krnjeusa) i drugdje. Njemacka i Italija su tretirale NDH kao svoju satelitsku drzavu, pa su je podijelili na dvije interesne zone. Italija je u svoju zonu dobila oko 110 km teritorija od obale Jadranskog mora u dubinu, a ostalo do Drine, Drave i Dunava je bilo u njemackoj zoni. Demarkaciona linija te podjele isla je od sjeverozapada prema jugoistoku od Samobora prema Jajcu, preko Bugojna do Gorazda na Drini. U toku cijelog rata BiH je bila popriste najzescih borbi. Od svih sedam ofanziva na podrucju bivse Jugoslavije sest ih je vodjeno u BiH. Mnogi Bosnjaci su i prije prvog svjetskog rata bili clanovi Komunisticke Partije Jugoslavije (KPJ) i bili su svjesni da je oslobodalicki rat od vanjskog neprijatelja ujedno sansa i za politicku revoluciju kako bi oni sami dosli na vlast. Uz to komunisti su imali plan da prevazilazenjem klasnih razlika neutraliziraju i dotadasnje nacionalne konfrontacije izmedju Hrvata i Srba u BiH. Narodno oslobodilacki pokret (NOP) poceo je aktivnije da djeluje 22. juna 1941, kad je Njemacka napala SSSR, tada je KPJ pozvala svoje clanove na ustanak. 27. VII 1941. su socijalisticki povjesnicari uzeli kao datum pocetka otpora okupatoru. Na Romaniji se osniva prva bosnjacka ceta pod komandom Muje Hadzica. U rogatickom, focanskom, prozorskom, kalinovickom, juznohercegovackom te u 1. i 2. partizanskom odredu formiraju se bosnjacki bataljoni u toku 1941. Time je partizanski pokret poceo da vodi borbu na tri fronta: protiv vanjskog okupatora, protiv velikosrpske-cetnicke vojske i protiv velikohrvatske-ustaske vlasti. Koliko je BiH bila vazna za komuniste i revolucije govori i cinjenica da je od jeseni 1941. Glavni (kasnije) Vrhovni stab partizanskih snaga iz Srbije premjesten u BiH. Naravno, osim Bosnjaka narodnooslobodilacku borbu (NOB) podrzavaju u BiH vecina Srba koji su bili ugrozeni od ustaskih vlasti, a nisu bili u cetnickim redovima, zatim i Hrvati koji se nisu dali zavesti laznim obecanjima NDH o njenoj misionarskoj ulozi u Trecem Rajhu. U BiH se stvaraju partizanska oslobodjena podrucja, a potkraj 1942. u njoj nastaje i tzv. Bihacka republika gdje se odrzava i zasjedanje I Antifasistickog vijeca narodnog oslobodjenja Jugoslavije (AVNOJ), tj. prvog partizanskog parlamenta. U Cazinu je u decembru 1942. osnovana 8. krajiska muslimanska brigada koja ce 1943. prerasti u muslimansku diviziju; Unsku operativnu grupu. Inace, narocito masovan pristup Bosnjak u NOP je u 1943. u Bosanskoj Posavini, tuzlanskoj regiji i Bosanskoj Krajini. Zajednicka borba u BiH dovodi do prvog politickog skupa sve tri nacije u Varcar Vakufu (od 1934. Mrkonjic gradu) 25/26. XI 1943, odrzava se Zemaljsko antifasisticko vijece narodnog oslobodjenja BiH, (ZAVNOBiH) na kojoj je izrazena nada da ce BiH biti federalna jedinica u buducoj Jugoslaviji, u kojoj ce Bosnjaci (tada nazivani muslimani), Hrvati i Srbi zivjeti ravopravno. Tri dana poslije, u susjednom Jajcu, 29. XI odrzano je i II zasjedanje AVNOJ-a koje najavljuje novu Jugoslaviju i stvara njenu prvu Vladu. Tako BiH postaju ne samo srediste partizanskog pokreta, nego i zariste buduce Jugoslavije. Na II zasjedanju ZAVNOBiH-a u Sanskom Mostu 30. VI - 2. VII 1944. konstituirana je BiH kao zasebna federalna jedinica buduce drzave, a na III zasjedanju ZAVNOBiH-a 26/28. IV 1945. u Sarajevu receno je da: "BiH nije ni muslimanksa, ni srpska, ni hrvatska - nego i: muslimanska i srpska i hrvatska." Tacno pedeset Bosnjaka ucesnika NOP-a proglaseno je narodnim herojima. S druge strane na zalost, niko do sada nije ustanovio priblizan broj bosnjackih zrtava u II svjetskom ratu, ali se na osnovu nekih podataka procjenjuje da je u satu poginulo oko 103.000 Bosnjaka. Znajuci koliko je Bosnjaka zivjelo prije II svjetskog rata, a u odnosu na prirodni prirast stanovnistva, procijenjeno je da je 8,10 % Bosnjaka poginulo - sto predstavlja procentualno najveci broj zrtava u odnosu na cjelokupnu bosnjacku populaciju. Drugi su Srbi i Crnogorci sa zajednickim procentnom 7,20 % stradalog stanovnistva, a treci su Hrvati. Doduse, to su gubici sa obje strane i medju partizanima i medju izdajnicima. Srbi su imali cetnike, Hrvati ustase, a 1943. je osnovana tzv. "handzar divizija" koja je u Francuskoj imala obuku, ali kada je doslo do pobune odmah je poslana na front, ucestvovala je u svega cetiri bitke i uskoro je rasformirana u 1944. godini. Civilizacijski napredak Od onih koji su dali kulturni pecat bosnjackom narodu u periodu prve Jugoslavije, vazno je spomenuti pisce: Hamzu Humu, Saliha Alica, Hamida Dizdara, Ilijasa Dobordjica, Hasana Kikica, Semsudina Sarajlica, Ahemda Muradbegovica, Hifzi Bjelavca, Aliju Nametka, Envera Colakovica, Ziju Dizdarevica, Rasima Filipovica i povijesnicara Hamdiju Kresevljakovica. Hrvatski knjizevnici u tom periodu su Ivo Andric (buduci nobelovac za knjizevnost, 1961.), Zvonimir Subic, Novak Simic, Nikola Sop, Dobrisa Cesaric i Tin Ujevic. Srpski predstavnici su Jovan Popovic, Milan Markovic, Borivoj Jevtic, dok je najveci jevreski pisac BiH Isak Samokovlija. BiH u SOCIJALISTICKOJ JUGOSLAVIJI Politicka i privredna previranja Poslije rata, na osnovu odluka ZAVNOBiH-a i AVNOJ-a, BiH je kao "ravnopravna" federalna jedinica, kao republika usla u sastav Demokratske Republike Jugoslavije (DRJ) koja je kasnije nazvana Federativna Narodna Republika Jugoslavija (FNRJ), a od 1964. Socijalisticka Federativna Republika Jugoslavija (SFRJ). Kolika je to ravnopravnost bila vidi se i iz ustavne definicije Jugoslavije u kojoj se Bosnjaci, pa cak ni muslimani ne spominju kao nacija. Osim toga, u pocetku je u grbu Jugoslavije bilo pet buktinja koje su simbolizirale pet nacija Jugoslavije (Srbe, Hrvate, Slovence, Crnogorce i Makedonce) cime opet Bosnjaci nisu bili zastupljeni. Kasnije je ta greska "ispravljena" ali tumcenje grba ju je demantiralo: dodata je jos jedna buktinja, ali tada po tumacenju grba da ilustrira sest republika, dakle i BiH, ali ne i njenu najmnogobrojniju naciju. Naime, ustrojavanjem BiH kao posebne republike i uvodjenjem federalizma KPJ je smatrala kako je nacionalno pitanje rijeseno. S obzirom na cinjenicu da je BiH bila sredisnja jugoslavenska republika, da je strateski vrlo povoljno smjestena, da je Srbima bila itekako vazna kao spoj sa Srbima u Hrvatskoj i da je, bogata rudama (ugalj, zeljezo, sume, rijeke), bila predodredjena za vojnu i tesku industriju, za odsudnu obranu u slucaju napada izvana, ali i kao "kalionica" naroda i kultura, kao prototip buduce, "socijalisticke" Jugoslavije i, uskoro je pocela bivati nazivana "Jugoslavija u malom." Kako bi se to postiglo, moralo se s BiH upravljati iz Beograda, tj. iz Centralnog komiteta KPJ. Osim toga; iz BiH su brojni Srbi politickim odlukama preseljeni u Vojvodinu, a naseljavani su Srbi i Crnogorci kao ucitelji, profesori, policajci, politicari i voditelji vojne industrije - sve u profesije u koje se Hrvati nisu rado primali kao nepodobni. Mada je zvanicno postojao hibridni jezik: hrvatskosrpski/srpskohrvatski, Srbi u BiH su nametali svoj jezik i cirilicu, a potiskivali hrvatski jezik kao i pismo latinicu. I u vojnim garnizonima je starjesinski kadar pretezno bili Srbi i Crnogorci i tako se malo-pomalo mijenjala nacionalna struktura stanovnistva. Ipak, sve to dugorocno nije dalo ocekivane rezultate jer su Bosnjaci imali mnogo veci natalitet. Dakle, provodila se "jugoslavizacija", a zapravo srbizacija BiH, ali su se javljali i unutarnji otpori, poglavito u krajevima gdje su bili brojniji Bosnjaci i Hrvati. Hrvati su postali nacionalno svjesniji i okretali se sve vise prema svojoj maticnoj republici Hrvatskoj. Bosnjaci su i dalje lavirali izmedju Hrvatske i Srbije, iskolovali svoju inteligenciju (ipak je vecina diplomirala na Zagrebackom Sveucilistu nego na Beogradskom Univerzitetu) koja je nastojala izaci iz hrvatsko-srpskog zrvnja i dobiti status ravnopravne nacije. I dok se sa jedne strane u BiH na Omladinskim radnim akcijama (ORA) grade pruge: Banjaluka-Doboj, Brcko-Banovici, Sarajevo-Samac, sa druge strane vrsi se druga velika pljacka bosnjacke zemlje, druga agrarna reforma. Na osnovu zakona o ekproprijaciji i nacionalizaciji imanja suradnika okupatora oduzeta je zemlja bivsim vlasnicima kao i sva velika industrijska preduzeca. Tom reformom su obuhvacena sva imanja veca od tri hektara (30 dunuma) i ona imanja od sest hektara, a koja zemljoposjednici nisu sami obradjivali. Time je oduzeto preko 150.000 hektara zemlje od njenih zakonitih vlasnika. Naravno da je nerjeseno nacionalno pitanje i agrarna reforma uzrokovala i proteste. Tako je 1950. u Cazinu doslo do prve prave pobune protiv novog socijalistickog uredjenja. U tzv. "cazinskoj revoluciji" Huske Miljkovica koja je trajala od 6. V - 4. VI ucestvovali su Bosnjaci, ali i Srbi i Hrvati na granici zapadne Bosne i Hrvatske. Tu bunu ugusila je u krvi policija i vojska i godinama je ta buna smatrana tabu temom i drzavnom tajnom. Tek kada je 1966. smijenjeno prosrpsko vodstvo u SKJ s Aleksandrom Rankovicem na celu, (prije toga je doslo do obracuna sa liberalistima Milovana DJilasa) osnivacem koncentracionog logora Goli Otoka (kod Raba) za politicke neistomisljenike povodom rezolucije Informacionog biroa (Informbiroa 1948.), pocela su i u BiH slobodnija politicka razmisljanja. Prvi korak u tom popustanju bila je Titova odluka da se 1971. i muslimanskom stanovnistvu koje se dotad opredjeljivalo kao srpsko, hrvatsko, jugoslavensko ili neutralno, dopusti status nacije. Otada se Bosnjaci, nazivani dotad samo muslimananima (sa malim "m") pisu kao Muslimani. Zbog toga se u popisu stanovnistva iz 1971. naglo smanjio broj Srba, Hrvata i Jugoslavena u korist Muslimana. Npr. od 1961. do 1971. broj Srba sa 42,9 % pao je na 37,2 %, a broj Muslimana u istom razdoblju povecao se sa 25,7 % na 39,6 %. Uskoro su prvi put Bosnjaci postali najbrojnija nacija u BiH i ujedno priznata za jednu od konstitutivnih nacija u tadasnjoj Jugoslaviji. U zelji da djelomicno zadovolji nacionalne teznje pojedinih naroda i republika za punijim federalnim odnosima unutar Jugoslavije, Savez komunista Jugoslavije (KPJ je od 1948. promijenila ime u SKJ) morao je popustiti i dopustiti da Savezna skupstina u Beogradu donese 1974. novi Ustav prema kojem su svim republikama, pa i BiH, priznata prava saveznih drzava, a to znaci i pravo na odcjepljenje. (Bio je to presudan faktor na temelju kojega je medjunarodna komisija pravnika evropskih zemalja, tzv. Badinterova komisija, na pocetku 1992. "rijesila" unutarnju krizu Jugoslavije tako da je dopustila odcjepljenje Slovenije, Hrvatske, BiH i Makedonije od Jugoslavije i njihovo priznanje kao samostalnih drzava.) Tada dolazi do izrazenijeg napretka BiH na svim poljima: privredno, kulturno, politicki i pa i sportski. Sarajevo postaje velegrad, a u njemu, Banjaluci, Tuzli, Zenici, Mostaru i Velikoj Kladusi podizu se tvornice, kombinati, pravi koncerni koji nalaze svoje mjesto na svjetskom trzistu: "Energoinvest", "Energopetrol", "Agrokomerc", "Zeljezara Zenica", "Rudi Cajavec". Do toga napretka doslo je i smjenom starog "partizanskog" vodstva i dovodjenjem novih kadrova na celo politickih i privrednih institucija npr. Branko Mikulic i dr.). Vrhunac medjunarodne sportske, ali i politcke afirmacije BiH bile su XIV Zimske olimpijske igre 1984. u Sarajevu. Tom je prilikom izgradjeno i modernizirano mnogo toga, sto je podiglo samosvijest vodecih struktura BiH, a narocito Bosnjaka. Buduci da takav razvoj nije odgovarao Beogradu i sve jacoj velikosrpskoj struji unutar Saveza komunista, pocela je politicka kampanja protiv Bosnjacog vodstva koje i ustvari nije imalo nikakvu politicku moc, ali bio je potreban unutarnji neprijatelj kako bi se prikazale sve teskoce koje stoje na putu u komunizam. Mnogo ranije je odrazan prvi proces Mladim muslimanima, a zatim i sudjenje Aliji Izetbegovicu zbog "Islamske deklaracije". Da bude jasno: nikada Bosnjaci nisu bili protivnici socijalizma u drugoj Jugoslaviji, niti su ikada bili stvarna kontrarevolucionarna prijetnja socijalizmu nego je taj "muslimansko-fundamentalisticki" unutrasnji neprijatelj naprosto bio potreban rezimu kao kontrateza Golom Otoku (ugrozenost socijalizma) i maspoku (ugrozenost SFRJ hrvatskim nacionalizmom), Kosovu (ugrozenost Srba u toj istoimenoj pokrajini). Koliko su zapravo bili trn u oku Bosnjacki politicari najocitije govori pogibija predsjednika Vlade SFRJ Dzemala Bijedica koji je "poginuo" u avionskoj nesreci 1977. Da bi se razjedinio bosnjacki korpus beogradska tajna diplomatija je znala veoma vjesto da zavadi bosnjacke intelektualce, npr. sukob Esad Cimic - Arif Purivatra, ili da se bukvalno izdjestvuje protjerivanje Mese Selimovica iz Sarajeva u Beograd. Ipak, kulminacija je dostignuta prvo kompromitiranjem, a onda i neutraliziranjem brace Hakije i Hamdije Pozderac i tzv. aferom Agrokomerc 1987. u kojoj je smijenjeno vodstvo tog prehrambenog kombinata u Velikoj Kladusi koga je vodio vjesti ekonomski strucnjak Fikret Abdic. Unutar SKJ poslije Titove smrti 1980. dolazi do raslojavanja na centralisticke i federalisticke snage. To se zbiva i Savezu komunista BiH gdje jaca velikosrpsko opredjeljenje medju Srbima (u cemu im pomaze tadasnji predsjednik SKJ Dizdarevic), a Bosnjaci teze ka federalizmu, autonomizmu i reformizmu. Buduci je bosnjacka struja koju je predvodio Nijaz Durakovic prevladala, Srbi nastoje iznutra oslabiti republicke institucije BiH i preuzeti sve ovlasti nad vojskom i teritorijalnom obranom (TO). Kad je 1987. Srpska akademija nauka izdala svoj velikosrpski projekt, tzv. Memorandum, a 1987. sve ovlasti u Savezu komunista Srbije preuzeo Slobodan Milosevic koji je direktno najavio ostvarenje velikosrpskog programa, povezali su se opet bosnjacki i hrvatski politicari u BiH pred zajednickom opasnoscu. Samo nakratko se ucinilo da ce vlada Ante Markovica (i pored astronomske inflacije uspio je nekoliko mjeseci da odrzi dinar u odnosu na njemacku marku 7:1) ipak uspjeti da izvuce kompletnu Jugoslaviju iz krize, ali vise nista nije moglo da zaustavi lavinu srpskog nacionalizma koja je drzavu vodila u propast. Stanovnistvo BiH "Ravnopravnost" prema Bosnjacima najocitije se vidi po formulacijama u popisima stanovnistva u BiH: 1946. godine od 885.689 Bosnjaka, kao "Srbi-muslimani" izjasnio se 71.991 Bosnjak, kao "Hrvati-muslimani" izjasnilo se 25.295 Bosnjaka, a "neopredijeljenih" je bilo 778.403. 1953. godine od 891.800 Bosnjaka svi su se tada mogli izjasniti samo kao "neopredijeljeni", dakle ni tada se nisu mogli izjasniti kao nacija, jednostavno - nacionalno nisu postojali. 1961. godine bilo je vec 1.138.685 "nacionalno neopredijeljenih Jugoslavena" - time je Bosnjacima priznato drzavljanstvo, ali jos ne i nacija. 1971. godine bilo je 1.482.430 "muslimana" - dakle vjernika (jer musliman je vjerska pripadnost, a ne nacionalna). Vecina Bosnjaka je bilo tim ipak zadovoljna, posto im je priznata mogucnost da se barem vjerski izjasne bez nacionlanog imputiranja srpstva ili hrvatstva. 1981. godine bilo je 1.630.033 "muslimana u etnickom" smislu cime se otislo za korak dalje u poistovjecivanju vjere i nacije sto je apsurd. 1991. godine bilo je 1.905.018. (ili 43,74 %) "Muslimana u nacionalnom smislu" sto je vrhunac cinizma: vjera je dignuta na rang nacije samo da se Bosnjacima ne prizna da su nacija. Istovremeno je u Bosni po zadnjem popisu prije rata zivjelo: Srba 1.364.363 ili 31.33 %, Hrvata 752.068 ili 17.27 %, Jugoslovena 239.777 ili 5.51 % (sto oupce nije odrednica za naciju, nego za drzavljansvo) i ostalih 93.689 ili 2.15 % sto iznosi ukupno: 4.354.915 stanovnika. Bosnjaci su bili vecina u 45 opcina (u 31 apsolutna, u 13 relativna), Srbi u 34 opcine (29 apsolutna, 5 relativna), a Hrvati su bili vecina u 20 opcina (14 apsolutna, 6 relativna). Po istom popisu bilo je 31 % bosnjackih brakova, 22 % srpskih, 12 % hrvatskih i cak 35 % mijesanih brakova. Dugo vremena, niko ko se nije izjasnio kao Srbin nije mogao da se bavi politikom, pa su se tako ugledni bosnjacki javni radnici: Dzemal Bijedic, Hasan Brkic, Skender Kulenovic, Muhidin Begic, Alija Izetbegovic, Osman Karabegovic, Sefket Maglajlic, Pasaga Mandzic, Hajro Kapetanovic, Sacir Maslic i Asim Mujkic morali izjasnjavati kao Srbi. U Hrvatskoj niko ko se nije izjasnjavao kao Hrvat nije mogao imati uspjeha u nauci i umjetnosti, pa su se: Dr. Muhamed Filipovic, Dr. Nerkez Smajlagic, Dr. Esad Cimic, Enes Cengic, Mak Dizdar, Enver Colakovic, Ismet-Ico Voljevica, Mersad Berber, Fadil Hadzic, Enes Kisevic, Amir Bukvic, Mustafa Nadarevic i Dr. Asim Kurjak, izjasnjavali kao Hrvati - cime su sticajem okolnosti kao takvi pomagali velikosrpstvu i velikohrvatstvu. Civilizacijski napredak Uzalud je budjena decenijama nacionalna svijest kod Bosnjaka kroz djela Alije Nametka "Antologija muslimanskih narodnih prica" i pjesama "101 sevdalinka" Muniba Maglajlica, "Narodne price" "Hrestomatija alhamijado knjizevnosti" (oboje od grupe autora), "Stari bosanski tekstovi" M. Dizdara, "Biserje" - antologija bosnjacke knjizevnosti od 1463/1989. Alije Isakovica. Mada su jos od doba Kraljevine Jugoslavije, a i kasnije u socijalistickoj Jugoslaviji najveci balkanski lingvisticari Vatroslav Jagic i Aleksandar Belic bezuspjesno naglasavali da je bosanski jezik baza za knjizevni i hrvatski i srpski jezik, Bosnjaci su prihvatajuci pojam "hrvatskosrpski jezik" nesvjesno sebi odricali pravo na svoje nacionalni jezik. Tek u spomenutom popisu iz 1991. jasno je izrazeno postojanje bosanskog jezika: 92 % Bosnjaka izjasnilo se da im je maternji jezik bosanski. Srbi su rekli da im je maternji jezik srpski u 67 %, a Hrvati da im je hrvatski maternji u 47 % slucajeva. A cinjenica je da u BiH zive tri nacije koje imaju pravo da koriste svoje nacionalne jezike, naravno - ravnopravno. Razdoblje poslije II svjetskog rata obiluje velikim napretkom bosnjacke knjizevnosti. Uz najveceg bosnjackog liricara Maka Dizdara, stoji "socijalisticki" Skender Kulenovic. Ostali znacajniji pjesnici su Izet Sarajlic, Sait Orahovac, i Husein Tahmiscic. U prozi su vodeci stvaraoci: Mesa Selimovic, Camil Sijaric, Dervis Susic, Zuko Dzumhur Zaim Topcic, Alija Isakovic, Sead Fetahagic, Nedzad Ibrisimovic, Nusret Idrizovic, Abdulah Sidran i Irfan Horozovic. U srpskoj i hrvatskoj knjizevnosti BiH isticu se: Miodrag Zalica, Vladimir Cerkez, Andjelko Vuletic, Vitomir Lukic, Velimir Milosevic, Ivan Kordic, Ivan Lovrenovic, Gojko Beric, Marko Vesovic (Crnogorac) i Dario Dzamonja. A medju proganjanim Bosnjacima i onima koji su bili u zatvoru zbog svoga intelektualnog i vjerskog stajalista bili su: Alija Izetbegovic, Adil Zulfikarpasic, Dr. Arif Purivatra, Dr. Esad Cimic, Dr. Kasim Suljevic, prof. Dr. Avdo Suceska, Muhamed Hadzijahic, Dr. Muhamed Filipovic, Emir Cengic, Hasan Susic, Muhsin Rizvic, Sulejman Grozdanic, Muzafer Hadzagic, Rasim Muminovic, Dzevad Jahic, Aziz Kadribegovic, Hilmo Neimarlija, Rusmir Mahmutcehajic, Omer Behmen, Melika Salihbegovic i Dzemaludin Latic. NEZAVISNA BiH i RAT Kriza pred rat Poslije rusenja Berlinskog zida i ujedinjenje Njemacke 1989, slom komunistickog sistema i krize visenacionalnih drzava SSSR-a, Cehoslovacke i Jugoslavije dolazi do nagle liberalizacije sto omogucva pojavu visestranackog, demokratskog sistema i u BiH kao i u drugim jugoslavenskim republikama (osim Srbije i Crne Gore). Tada se pokazalo da su uspjesno rjesenje nacionalnog pitanja i federalizam u drugoj Jugoslaviji bili samo fraze, paravani za totalitaristicki sistem koji je provodila SKJ. Takozvani jugoslavenski "originalni" put, tj. treci put izmedju socijalizma i komunizma, te provizorna nesvrstanost (zapravo specificni oblik neokolonijalizma prema nerazvijenim zemljama Afrike i Azije) bio su nesto blazi oblik totalitarizma koji je ipak omogucavao razvoj privrede, ali on nije bio nista blazi prema demokratskim teznjama i pravom rjesavanju nacionalnog pitanja, poglavito kod nesrpskih naroda, a medju njima su Bosnjaci bili najbrojniji. Jednopartijski sistem, kao i svugdje u svijetu, pa tako i u BiH dovodi vremenom do toga da partija i njena birokratija djeluju kao drzavni aparat koji se udaljava od naroda i umjesto da radi za narod, vlada umjesto tog naroda. Radnicko samoupravljanje, privredna reforma, Ustav iz 1974. ne uspijevaju drugu Jugoslaviju da ucine stabilnom drzavom. Uz to; veoma lose sproveden u praksi Zakon o udruzenom radu, nerjeseno nacionalno pitanje na Kosovu, nesrazmjer izmedju jakih republika Slovenije i Hrvatske i autonomne pokrajine Vojvodine i slabije razvijenih: BiH, Crne Gore, uze Srbije, Kosova i Makedonije dovodi u prvom redu do losih medjurepublickih odnosa u federaciji, a samim tim i do sve losijeg statusa SFRJ u Svijetu. Pojavom Slobodana Milosevica na politickoj sceni Srbije, ukupna nezdrava klima u SKJ dovodi do politickog rascjepa u vrhu SFRJ. U Srbiji se javlja ideoloska platforma nacionalizma u Memorandumu Srpske akademija nauke i umjetnosti (SANU) 1986. Srpska pravoslavna crkva (SPC) cini sve da prikaze kako su Srbi ugrozeni u SFRJ i u BiH. Ona ozivljava srpski nacionalizam, kosovski mit povodom sestogodisnjice bitke na kosovu 1989, nosenjem mosti kneza Lazara po Srbiji i BiH, a u Hrvatskoj se otkopavaju masovne grobnice iz II svjetskog rata. Sa hrvatske strane akutaliziranje Bleiburga, kriznih puteva podgrijava hrvatsku nacionalisticku euforiju u cijeloj SFRJ. Pojavom politickih stranaka u SFRJ nekad omiljana u nardodu Jugoslavenska narodna armija (JNA) okuplja bivse generale i oni osvnivaju "Savez komunista - Pokret za Jugoslaviju" (SK-PJ) koji bi trebao da sacuva privid bratstva i jedinstva. To je zapravo zakulisni manevar i prakticni pocetak ostvarenja Garasaninove Velike Srbije. Kuju se strateski ratni planovi: "Ram", "Drina" i "Most" u kojima ucestvuju generali JNA: Mamula, Kadijevic, Mirkovic, Adzic, Uzelac i Kukanjac. BiH je u drugoj Jugoslaviji uzimana kao primjer suzivota, etnickog inzinjeringa prema jugoslavenstvu kao naciji ili "nadnaciji", pa je zato i nazivana, gotovo s ponosom, "Jugoslavija u malom". Medjutim, kad se pocela raspadati SFRJ, nije se mogla dugo odrzati ni BiH. Vec u ljeto 1990. poceo se raslojavati SKJ BiH na stranke po nacionalnom principu. Prvo su Bosnjaci osnovali Stranku demokratske akcije (SDA), zatim Srbi svoju Srpsku demokratsku stranku (SDS) i napokon i Hrvati Hrvatsku demokratsku zajednicu (HDZ, simptomaticno je da je u Hrvatskoj vec postojala istoimena partija sto ukazuje na cinjenicu da je bosanska HDZ bila samo fiijala maticne HDZ). Osnivanje partija sa nacionalnim predznakom pokazalo je svu politicku nezrelost bosanskih nacija, jer, politicki to je anakronizam XX stoljeca posto u Evropi nema vise ni jedne partije na koja nosi nacionalni predznak. Na prvim slobodnim izborima u novembru 1990. godine pobijedila je antikomunisticka koalicija sastavljena od SDA, SDS i HDZ. Te tri nacionalne stranke su u republickom Parlamentu osvojile ukupno 84 % poslanickih mandata. SDA je osvojila 35,85 % mandata, tj. 86 zastupnika, SDS 30 % mandata, tj. 72 zastupnika, a HDZ 18,35 % mandata, tj. 44 zastupnika, dok je osam ostalih parlamentarnih stranaka osvojilo 15,8 % mandata ili 24 zastupnika. U Vijecu opcina tri nacionalne stranke osvojile su cak 95 % poslanickih mjesta, a u Vijecu gradjana 75%. Od sedam izbornih jedinica u cetiri s vecinskim bosnjackim stanovnistvom pobijedio je SDA (Sarajevo, Zenica, Bihac i Tuzla), u dvije izborne jedinice s vecinskim srpskim stanovnistvom pobijedio je SDS (Banja Luka i Doboj), a u izbornoj jedinici s vecinskim hrvatskim stanovnistvom pobijedio je HDZ (Mostar). Stranke su podijelile vlast po nacionalnom kljucu, (nasljedjenom iz socijalizma) pa je za predsjednika Predsjednistva Republike izabran Bosnjak, za predsjednika Parlamenta Srbin, a za predsjednika Vlade Hrvat. Broj osvojenih zastupnickih mjesta odgovarao je otprilike strukturi stanovnistva pretezno za Hrvate, manje za Srbe a najmanje za Bosnjake koji su trebali dobiti preko 100 zastupnika. U Predsjednistvo BiH izabrani su takodjer predstavnici tri najjace nacionalne stranke, a za prvog predsjednika izabran je Alija Izetbegovic, predstavnik Bosnjaka kao najbrojnijeg naroda (zapravo je Fikret Abdic dobio najveci broj glasova kao predsjednicki kandidat, ali je to mjesto prepustio partijskom kolegi). Posto su parlamentarnim putem oborili komuniste sa vlasti nacionalne partije su se tada prestale dogovarati. U pozadini toga je bila instrukcija iz Karadjordjeva (sastanak Tudjman-Milosevic) ciji je plan bio podjela BiH izmedju Hrvatske i Srbije. Zbog toga koalicioni partneri nisu vjerovali jedni drugima sto dovodi do rasta napetosti u Republici. Pocinje masovno osobnog naoruzavanje i raste broj incidenata. Prema podacima republickog MUP-a iz juna 1991. godine, 92.500 Bosnjaka prijavilo je 110.400 komada oruzja, 131.900 Srba prijavilo je 157.200 komada oruzja, a 43.000 Hrvata je prijavilo 51.800 komada oruzja. Smatra se da je stvarni broj oruzja u posjedu gradjana bio gotovo triput veci. I dok su Bosnjaci i tada vecina Hrvata suradjivali u nastojanju da odrze BiH kao jedinstvenu drzavu tri nacije, SDS u skladu sa svojom stoljetnom velikosrpskom politikom radi na podjeli te drzave i njenog djelomicnog ili cjelovitog pridruzenja Srbiji, odnosno vec postojecoj trecoj Jugoslaviji. SDS tada ubrzano ustrojava svoje lokalne organe vlasti, zatim proglasava pet autonomnih oblasti koje ce kasnije da cine paradrzavu Republiku Srpsku. Dok se 1991. vodi rat i traje agresija Srbije i Crne Gore na Hrvatsku, dok je izvrsitelj tih osvajackih napada JNA potpomognuta dobrovoljackim jedinicama iz citavog srpsko-crnogorskog nacionalnog korpusa, SDA se ne snalazi, misleci kako ce je zaobici taj sukob. Tada i kasnije Predsjednik BiH izjavljuje kako "to nije nas rat... za rat je potrebno dvoje... mirno spavajte, rata nece biti". Bosnjaci naivno vjeruju da ce ih zastititi JNA, pa se ne spremaju za odbranu i ne pozivaju svoje starjesine i vojnike da napuste tu vec sasvim srbiziranu armiju. Kad je JNA napustila Sloveniju u tzv. "vikend ratu", kad je zaustavljena i porazena u Hrvatskoj ujesen 1991, povukla se otud sva u BiH, u svoja vec prije pripremljena uporista. Tako je BiH postala ogroman logor prepun ljudstva i vojne tehnike. Pod njihovom zastitom Srbi u BiH bojkotiraju Skupstinu BiH (9. I 1992.) pa proglasavaju jednostrano "Srpsku Republiku", a od augusta 1992. i Republiku Srpsku koja je s jednom cetvrtinom zauzete Republike Hrvatske (nazvana Srpskom krajinom), trebala biti zapadni srpski etnicki bedem. Krajnji velikosrpski cilj je bilo osvajanje citave BiH i Hrvatske do crte iz Moljevicevog projekta: Virovitica-Karlovac-Ogulin-Karlobag i sve to je trebalo biti ukljuceno u buducu, Veliku Srbiju u trecoj Jugoslaviji. Referendum o nezavisnosti BiH proveden je 29. II i 1. III 1992., na kojem je 67 % biraca glasalo za nezavisnost. Kao odgovor na Referendum, srpske paravojne jedinice podigle su u razdoblju od 1. do 5. III 1992. barikade u Sarajevu i u drugim bosanskohercegovackim gradovima (B. Samac, Derventa, Odzak), medju kojima se izdvaja B. Brod, oko kojega su se odmah razbuktale oruzane borbe. Zahvaljujuci referendumu clanice Evropske Zajednice priznale su BiH 7. IV 1992. kao drzavu, a 22. V je primiljena u clanstvo Ujedinjenih Nacija (UN). Nesto ranije u martu 1992. Lord Curringhton i Jose Cutillero misle da ce podjelom BiH izbjeci rat i zato podrzavaju SDS u njihovim namjerama da se BiH razgranici po entickom prinicipu. Na lisabonskom dogovoru njih dvojica vrse kantonizaciju BiH cime zapravo daju zeleno svjetlo za genocid koji ce nastati zemlji. Kronoloski slijed dogadjaja zadnjih godina 1990. 17. VIII - pocetak "balvan-revolucije" u Kninskoj krajini. 1991. vodstvo BiH se drzi nezainteresirano tvrdeci kako to nije "njihov rat". 1991. septembar, Srbi napadaju i unistavaju hrvatsko selo Ravno u Hercegovini. 1992. april, pocinje velikosrpska agresija na BiH. 1992. 7. IV, priznata BiH kao nezavisna i suverena drzava. 1992. august, Srbi u BiH proglasavaju Republiku Srpsku. 1993. sukobi pa rat Bosnjaka i Hrvata u BiH. 1994. 18. III, smirivanje sukoba i ugovor u Washingtonu. 1995. 12. VII, pad Srebrenice i pokolj Bosnjaka. 1995. august, u akciji "Oluja" Armija BiH i HV deblokiraju Bihac. 1995. 21. XI, u Daytonu, SAD, potpisan mir u BiH koji su parafirali Izetbegovic i Tudjman, a kao svjedoci su potpisali su ga predstavnici SAD-a, UN-a, Rusije, te zemlje kontaktne skupine (Francuska, Njemacka, Velika Britanija). 1995. 14. XII, u Parizu, u Elizejskoj palaci, su predstavnici Bosnjaka, Hrvata i Srba (Izetbegovic, Tudjman i Milosevic,) potpisali Opci okvirni mirovni sporazum o BiH koji je bio pripremljen i parafiran u Daytonu. 1995. 20. XII, u BiH je provedbu mirovnog sporazuma iz Daytona i Pariza umjesto UNPROFOR-a preuzeo IFOR. BiH je podijeljena na cetiri sektora: britanski, americki, francuski te evropski. 1996. 4. I, u Sarajevu su se sastali predsjednik predsjednik BiH Izetbegovic i Republike Hrvatske Tudjman i, posjetili sjednicu Zajednickog vijeca za suradnju Hrvatske i BiH i dogovorili daljnje korake za suradnju i jacanje Federacije BiH. 1996. 13. I, BiH i Hrvatsku posjetio americki predsjednik Bill Clinton. 1996. 1.III, u BiH proslavljen Dan nezavisnosti kao spomen na Referendum iz 1992. kad je s 67 % glasova odluceno da se BiH odvoji od druge Jugoslavije. 1996. 21. III, Sarajevo je u skladu s Daytonskim sporazumom uslo u sastav Federacije BiH. Izvrseno razgranicenje Federacije i Republike Srpske. 1996. 1.IV, u Haag je na medjunarodni sud otputovao dobrovoljno hrvatski general Tihomir Blaskic. 1996. 11. V, u Zagrebu potpisan sporazum izmedju BiH i Republike Hrvatske o otvaranju luke Ploce i slobodnom prolazu kroz Neum, sto je dio dogovora koji je postignut u Washingtonu i Daytonu. 1996. 30. VI, ratni zlocinac Radovan Karadzic odstupio s mjesta predsjednika RS. 1996. 14. VIII, predsjednici BiH i Hrvatske potpisali su u Zenevi Zajednicku izjavu kojom prihvacaju provodjenje Washingtonskih i Daytonskih sporazuma. 1996. 18. IX, u BiH je izabrano novo Predsjednistvo BiH kome je na celu A. Izetbegovic, a clanovi K. Zubak i M. Krajisnik. 1997. 2. III, u Beogradu su potpisali sporazum o posebnim odnosima srpskog entiteta u BiH (koga je zastupao M. Krajisnik i SR Jugoslavije (Z. Lilic). A. Izetbegovic je to ocijenio kao mijesanje u unutarnje poslove BiH i nepostivanje Daytonskog sporazuma. 1977. 13. IV, papa Ivan Pavle II, dosao u BiH. Pozdravili su ga u Zemaljskom muzeju clanovi Predsjednistva, a na stadionu "Kosevo" vise od pedeset hiljada ljudi. 1997. 9. VI, ministar vanjskih poslova BiH Jadranko Prlic izjavio je kako je Mostar posljednji multietnicki grad u BiH u kome zive podjednako dva naroda (Bosnjaci i Hrvati) dok se Sarajevo umjesto multietnickog pretvorilo u muslimanski grad. 1997. 6. VIII, odrzan sastanak predstavnika BiH i Federacije BiH i Republike Hrvatske, (Izetbegovic, Soljic i Tudjman,) gdje je razmotreno provodjenje Washingtonskih i Daytonskih dogovora, razvijanje daljnje suradnje i poboljsanje medjusobnih odnosa. 1997. IX, hrvatsko vodstvo HDZ-a BiH dalo je izjavu kako nece sudjelovati na skorim izborima, ako se ne sprijeci pripremani izborni inzinjering medjunarodnih snaga koji ide zatim da se oslabi i razbije hrvatski nacionalni korpus u BiH. Tu je odluku 12. IX poslije razgovora s Carlosom Westendorpom i J. Kleinom podrzao i predsjednik Republike Hrvatske Tudjman. 1997. 21. X, Hrvatska je najavila da ce uskoro izaci s razradjenim prijedlogom o Posebnim odnosima s BiH, a nesto prije (8. X) je odbila bosnjacki prijedlog da se luka Ploce iznajmi BiH na 99 godina i postane "bosanski Hong-Kong". 1997. 5. XI, Hrvatska je dala tekst Sporazuma o posebnim odnosima sa Federacijom BiH koga su poduprli dvojica clanova Predsjednistva BiH (Zubak i Krajisnik), a odbio jedan (Izetbegovic). 1997. 10. X, Konferencija u Bonnu koju je odrzalo vijece za provedbu mira u BiH dalo je visokom predstavniku Westendorpu ovlastenje protektora u BiH. On je dobio pravo raspustanja svih paradrzavnih institucija i nametanje rjesenja ako se tri strane ne sloze, a to je gotovo uvijek tako i bilo. 1997. 25. XII, u Mostaru su objavljeni rezultati istrage o podmetnutoj bombi 17/18. IX 1997. koja je tesko ranila 29 osoba i unistila 56 stanova. 1997. Broj stanovnika BiH po popisu UNHCR-a: Bosnjaci 1.789.693 ili 45,76 %, Srbi 1.492.182 ili 38,15 %, Hrvati 570.316 ili 14,58 %, Ostali 58.192 ili 1,49%, Jugoslaveni 0 ili 0%, Ukupno 3.910.383. 1998. 16. i 17. V, na Saboru HDZ-a BiH u Mostaru doslo je prvi put do raskola medju vodstvom. Za novog predsjednika izabran je Ante Jelavic, a Kresimir Zubak i njegovi pristase istupili su iz Stranke i utemeljili Novu hrvatsku inicijativu (NHI) 1998. VI, donio je protektor C. Westendorp u BiH nekoliko neopozivih odluka, npr. uveo je kao monetu "konvertibilnu marku", nacionalnu putovnicu, grb, zastavu i registarske tablice za automobile 1998. 12/13. VI, u BiH su odrzani novi izbori koji su potvrdili opcepoznatu istinu: BiH je drzava tri nacije u kojoj dominiraju nacionalne stranke koje su to potvrdile i na izborima uprkos nastojanja protektorske uprave da ih razvlasti u korist multinacionalnih ili nadnacionalnih stranaka. I na narednim izborima za tijela uprave u 1999, a i 2000. na opet pobjedjuju nacionalne partije. Rezime Cinjenica je da je BiH zivjela stoljecima u svojevrsnoj multietnickoj, multireligijskoj i multikulturalnoj zajednici. Medjutim, jednako tako je cinjanica da je u doba Osmanlija postojala jaka sredisnja vlast u kojoj su samo muslimani (bez obzira na naciju, bili oni islamizirani Bosnjaci, Hrvati, Srbi, ili: Turci, Persijanci itd.) bili u slobodnijem polozaju, a tu su slobodu placali krvavo ratujuci za tudju vlast, dok su pripadnici druge dvije vjere, katolicke i pravolsavne, bile su u obespravljenijem stanju, ali nisu ratovali. Od 1878. do 1918. kad je BiH bila pod protektoratom u Austrougarske koja se oslanjala na katolicku, dakle hRvatsku populaciju, tada su Srbi bili nezadovoljni i trazili da se BiH sjedini sa Srbijom. Red izmedju stanovnistva tri vjere drzala je takodjer jaka austrougarska centralna vlast. U vrijeme prve Jugoslavije povlasteno je bilo srpsko i crnogorsko stanovnisvo, dakle ono pravoslavne vjere, a tada na racun Bosnjaka i Hrvata. U doba II svjetskog rata, u doba ustaske NDH favorizirano je stanovnistvo katolicke i jednim dijelom islamske vjeroispovijedi koje se tada u glavnom smatralo Hrvatima i bilo ugrozeno od cetnika. U drugoj, komunistickoj Jugoslaviji direktno se daje prednost Srbima i Crnogorcima, a od Bosnjaka samo onima koji su bili ucesnici NOP-a, clanovi KPJ, tj. projugoslavenski ili prosrpski orijentirani. Hrvatima je tada nametan kompleks kolektivne krivice za ustasoidnost u II svjetskom ratu. Poslije sloma komunizma i raspada druge, samo po imenu federativne Jugoslavije, kad vise nije bilo centralne vlasti kao u tursko, austrijsko i jugoslavensko doba, opet su na povrsinu izbile sve kulturoloske, civilizacijske, konfesionalne i etnicke suprotnosti i stoljetne pritajene mrznje i zavade. Sve je to pokrenula srpsko-crnogorska agresija na Sloveniju, Hrvatsku pa zatim na BiH, a iza svega je stajala stoljetna teznja Srba do konacno ugrabe BiH kao svoju zemlju. Otpor najprije Bosnjaka i Hrvata, pa sukob ta dva naroda kao zrtava agresije, doveo je opet kao i u doba II svjetskog rata do medjusobnog sukoba tri naroda, samo ovaj put nije bilo cetvrte, kompromisne, partizanske politike koja je na bazi oslobadjanja od neprijatelja i obecanog federalizma vodila ka pomirenju svih strana, a preko nje, zapravo, uspjehu svoje revolucije. Zato je mir u BIH (zapravo prestanak otvorenog rata) mogle su nametnuti samo jake vanjske sile. Kad tu ulogu nisu mogli odigrati evropski politicki savezi, nastupile su UN, a kada su i one pokazale svoju nedjelotvornost umijesala se SAD kao vjeciti "djelitelj pravde". Dogodilo se opet ono sto se vec na neki nacin zbivalo i u doba velike istocne krize 1875/78. kad su u Berlinu velesile dale mandat Austro-Ugarskoj da odrzava red u balkanskom eruptivnom podrucju, dakle protektorat. Naime, postdaytonska BiH je samo na papiru jedna drzava, u njoj su dva entiteta, tri nacije, cetiri-pet uprava, dva pisma, tri jezika, tri postanska sistema, tri armije, za tri konstitutivna nacije koje se, nazalost, ni o cemu ne mogu normalno dogovoriti. Zato im kao malodobnoj djeci i treba tutor. Koliko ce taj tutor imati volje i motivacije da pomaze toj "djeci" pitanje je njihovog sazrijevanja, pitanje je oprastanja (ali ne zaboravljanja) i pitanje je prevazilazenja NACIONA u korist RACIONA. Kategorija:Istorija